Harry Potter and the Forgotten Folk
by Piccadilly
Summary: Harry didn't live with the Potters or attend Hogwarts. In Year Six, two mysterious boys, Galen and Eldarion, appear to aid in the war against Voldemort. Lord of the Rings Xover, but only peripherally. Setting is completely HPverse. HG
1. Chapter 1

-1**Harry Potter and the Forgotten Folk**

**Chapter 1**

"Who do you think they are?"

A rasp voice cut across the train compartment, rousing the raven haired teen from his nap. He sighed inwardly, ruing the loss of peace and quiet he had hoped to enjoy for the entirety of the journey. But even more, he hoped that the voice didn't interrupt his brother's sleep. His brother could be extremely grumpy at times.

"I don't know. Exchange students?" a female voice replied distractedly. "Their clothes look outlandish enough."

The boy grinned in his mind. His green eyes were closed and his face was hidden underneath his hood. His mirth was at the prospect of knowing just exactly how odd his weather-beaten appearance would seem to the newcomers. His legs were stretched out in front showing high boots of lithe leather that fitted well but were clearly worn with use. Heavy cloaks in dark green were drawn close around him and the hoods were drawn, creating an aura of mystery and secrecy.

Sensing several pairs of eyes on him, the boy pulled his hood back and stared at the person directly in front of him – a pretty red haired girl. For an instant, he found himself staring into her hazel brown eyes and being drawn into her gaze. Breaking eye contact, he shook himself up and looked around the compartment. Sitting to the girl's left was another red haired boy. _'Her brother perhaps,' _he thought to himself. To her right was a bushy brown haired girl, staring at him curiously. Her eyes seemed to study him with great interest, much to his amusement. The final addition to the compartment was a slightly chubby boy sitting on the same side as him and his brother.

His sudden movement had drawn everyone's attention away from the sleeping form of his brother next to him, and they all stared at him inquisitively and with a little unease.

"I come in peace?" he said eventually, when no greeting was forthcoming from the others with a chuckle. Moved slightly to his side, he rubbed his elbow to remove the soreness from being kept in the same position for too long. The boy's face was laced with a mischievous smile that went all the way up to his bright green eyes. He grinned and the ice was broken instantly.

The brown haired girl was the first to react, shaking her head with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that. I'm Hermione Granger," she said affably. Then beckoning towards the two redheads, "These are Ron and Ginny Weasley," and nodding at the chubby brown haired boy, "And Neville Longbottom. We are all sixth years."

The raven haired boy looked at each of the occupants for a few moments before nodding his head. Some of the family names were old pureblood names that were familiar to him from the books and manuscripts he had read earlier that summer. Taking a sip of water from a bottle, he blinked a few times to remove the sleep from his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you," he said after a few seconds. "Galenel Elerin Greenstar." Smiling pleasantly at their bemused looks, he added, "Most people just call me Galen or Elerin."

Galen nudged his brother, who had stirred slightly during Hermione's introduction. A frown was discernible as the hood fell backwards, revealing his face. Both brothers were mesmerizingly fair, and had silky black hair that fell in gentle waves around their face and till their shoulders. But while Galen had dazzling green eyes, his brother's were pale grey. Also, both boys had a slight hint of an upward curve on the tip of their ears. Galen grinned at his annoyed brother and continued, "And this is my brother, Eldarion Lindel Greenstar."

"You don't look like you're from around here," Ron observed.

Before Galen could respond, his brother raised an eyebrow. "I told you to work on your accent, Galen," he commented sarcastically while leaning back. He raised his hood back up to cover his face, indicating his desire to stay away from the conversation.

The green eyed boy smirked. "Never mind my brother; he gets a bit edgy at times." Turning to Ron, he nodded his answer, "You are right, we aren't from here. But we will be attending Hogwarts for the final two years of studies."

"Oh good, you'll be in our year then," Hermione said excitedly. "We can tell you what to expect in Hogwarts. By the way, where are you from? Which school did you learn magic in? And oh, did you take OWLs or did you do EAGLEs? Because if you took EAGLEs like some do in America and Australia, then you could be in seventh year instead."

With a wry smile, Eldarion lifted his hood barely enough to see his brother staring flabbergasted at the onslaught of questions. Galen shook his head and sensing another pair of eyes on him, met Ginny's amused gaze.

"Resident genius and know-it-all?" he asked jokingly with a gesture towards Hermione, who spluttered in indignation. Ginny and Neville grinned.

"To answer your questions, we took neither. We have, you could say, been home-schooled for the most part, and might have picked some things up in our travels," he replied casually.

"So what kind of name is Galenel… and Eldarion?" Hermione shot back. "European?"

"Elvish," Eldarion responded in a low voice, barely moving from his place. The four teens' eyes widened at his proclamation while Galen chuckled merrily at their bemusement.

"You mean, like house-elves?" Ron asked in confusion.

Eldarion stared at him for a few seconds and shook his head with a flash of annoyance. He leant back, muttering something about ignorant wizards. Meanwhile, Hermione reached behind Ginny and smacked Ron on the head making him protest in outrage.

"Honestly, Ron! Not house-elves, _real_ elves! The First Born! But," she looked pointedly at Eldarion, "Elves were supposed to have disappeared from earth a millennium ago."

Eldarion raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Ignoring Hermione's curious look, he lowered his hood again. With a smile at his brother's antics, Galen remarked cryptically, "Ancestors."

"So, how come you two will be joining the same year? You don't look like twins to me." Neville finally asked Galen after a minute's silence.

"No, we are not twins. Eldarion's a year older but we are quite evenly matched in our skills. Is that not how you determine your year?"

"No, we go by age."

"Then how come two Weasleys are in the same year?" he looked inquisitively at the red haired girl, who had been observing him in silence for the last few minutes. "No offense, but you two don't really look much like each other."

"Good thing too," Ginny remarked. Ignoring Ron's affronted glare, she continued, "Eleven months age gap. We barely managed to squeeze in together in the same year. Works fine with me, didn't have to spend a year at home all by myself."

"So, how do we get sorted?"

"There's a hat which looks into your head and decides which house you would do best in. Gryffindor for the brave; Ravenclaw for the wise; Hufflepuff for the loyal; and Slytherin for the cunning."

"That's it? But… but what if I'm more suited to be a Ravenpuff or a Slythindor or even a Raffledor…" Galen seemed a bit put out by the information. "You can't judge a person merely on a handful of qualities. That's just wrong." The rest gaped at him in confusion though Hermione had a glint of triumph in her eyes.

But before the bushy haired girl could throw another question at him, the door flew open and a well-dressed blonde boy ambled in with two large lackeys behind him. With a sneer, the boy regarded the people inside the compartment.

"What's this? Two new additions to the Mudblood-Weasels-and-Squib party! And from your clothes, you fit right in there with the two Weasels."

Disregarding the rejoinders from the others, Galen stared at the rude boy with narrowed eyes, making the blonde squirm in his place. Seeing his discomfort, the rest lapsed into silence, observing the interaction between the two.

"_All that is gold does not glitter_; and you will do well to remember that. It will be hard for you to make allies if you go around insulting people you don't know anything about," he said in a low voice. "My name is Galenel Elerin Greenstar." He stood up with his hands outstretched, ignoring the shocked, and in Ron's case betrayed, looks around the compartment. As if in a daze, the blonde boy slowly reached out and the two shook hands.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said in a considerably more polite tone. "You could do with better company than what you currently have. Would you like to join my compartment for the rest of the journey?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Galen replied. "As you can see, I'm already quite comfortable here and my brother Eldarion is perhaps a bit_ too _comfortable," he chuckled at the soft snores coming from the still figure. "But perhaps we can talk more sometime in the future."

The blonde nodded, still in a daze, and turned to leave. His lackeys followed close behind.

"_What are you doing?_" came sharply from his left which Galen identified to be the voice of Ron Weasley. The green eyed boy merely raised his eyebrows at the redhead.

"That was _Malfoy_," he hissed angrily. "Slytherin, wannabe Death Eater Malfoy. Dark wizards, whole bloody lot of them." He glared at Galen, who returned the gaze coolly.

"Being polite doesn't hurt anyone and in fact can avoid much unpleasantness. And I was under the impression that all houses were taught the same subjects."

"What are you talking about?" Ron retorted, looking at Hermione for support. "Of course all houses are taught the same subjects."

Galen's face had an expression of mock confusion. "In that case, if Slytherin house does not receive any extra lessons in the dark arts, what would make them _all_ turn into dark wizards? Unless of course, prejudice from the rest of the school leaves them no other alternative."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Ron snapped, "It's always been like that. The light wizards go to Gryffindor and the dark wizards to Slytherin."

Galen sighed and turned towards Hermione. "So, Miss Genius, do you believe in this drivel as well?"

The girl frowned, twiddling her thumbs. "At first I didn't, but the Slytherins have tended to prove me wrong over the years."

A cough that sounded a lot like "Brainwashed" came from the seemingly sleeping figure of Eldarion. Galen smiled indulgently at his brother. Then turning to Ginny and Neville, he asked the same question.

The red haired girl took a few moments to ponder before she stated, "It's hard to believe otherwise when you're brought up thinking Gryffindors to be the guardians of the light and Slytherins as their natural enemies. But I would like to believe it to not be true." Leaning closer, she said in a near whisper, "The sorting hat considered putting me in Slytherin."

Galen nodded, ignoring the look Ron was giving his sister and turned to Neville, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "My great-uncle Algie was a Slytherin and he's not evil. Well, there was this one time he threw me from the window when I was a baby, but that was to make me do accidental magic," he stopped uncomfortably.

That incited a snort from Eldarion. He spoke without lowering his hood or lifting his head. "Throwing a baby out the window, hmm," he paused, as if considering, "No, d_efinitely_ not evil."

"Leave him be, Eldarion," Galen said good-naturedly, "I'm sure his uncle had the best of intentions. But returning to the topic, if I were to be sorted into Slytherin, would you all suddenly think I'm evil."

"No!" "Yes!"

The two Weasleys spoke at the same time, the male in affirmative and the female in negative. Galen smiled warmly into the hazel eyes of the female Weasley, an act which caused a slight red twinge appear in the girl's cheeks.

"So you would rather an old hat decide whom you should befriend, rather than take the initiative to find out for yourself?" he asked curiously to Ron, who was beginning to get more than a little annoyed.

"Now come on," he said exasperatedly. "Everyone knows that You Know Who and his Death Eaters were from Slytherin and Danny Potter, the Boy Who Lived, from Gryffindor."

As he spoke, he barely registered the effect of his words on Galen. Galen's cheerful face suddenly become unreadable and he sat back with his eyes having lost all their earlier spark. For his part, Ron also leaned back with a smug smile on his face, deciding he had settled the issue.

Eldarion observed vacantly as his brother pulled his hood back on but uttered not a single word. The reactions of the two brothers didn't go unnoticed by the other passengers in the compartment with the exception of the male redhead, and Ginny shared a questioning glance with a frowning Hermione.

The journey went in relative silence except for a conversation on flying and Quidditch. Ginny and Ron were having a debate on the Gryffindor team.

"I know you are the captain, Ron," Ginny was saying, "But that does not mean you can make me play as seeker when I'd rather be a chaser."

"But, Ginny," Ron complained, "We don't have any other good seekers and Danny, Demelza and Katie are very good as chasers. And you saw the tryouts last year; the midgets don't know how to fly."

"_Fine_," she grumbled, "Do what you want for your precious Danny. He's not even that good." Suddenly, she whirled towards the two brothers, "Do you guys like flying?"

Galen's eyes perked up a bit, but it was Eldarion who first responded without a single twitch to lift his head. "If he could, Galen would trade his feet for wings."

Galen gave his brother a dirty look. "I like flying but I've never been on a broom before."

"_What?_" the two Weasleys shouted at the same time, throwing matching looks of incredulity on the chuckling boy in front of them.

"But how do you fly, if not on a broom? Carpet?" Ginny asked while Ron was gaping at him in disbelief.

"Eagles," the curt voice of Eldarion responded as Galen fidgeted uneasily on his seat.

Ginny looked at the green eyed boy with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "Pray tell. Seems like an interesting story to me."

"It's nothing really," Galen hastily cut in before his brother could speak. "Not interesting at all." Everybody ignored him and stared at Eldarion.

"Eight years of age," Eldarion began thoughtfully. "Our father took us to the north. My brother got lost for an entire day, and night. Got everyone in a frenzy. Turns out, he had been adopted by one of the Great Eagles and spent the night at their eyerie. Next morning, the mother eagle brought him back and fussed over him like he were a baby fledgling."

"You're just jealous that they keep returning and let me fly on their backs," Galen shot an irritated look at his brother.

"Let me assure you again, my dear brother," Eldarion returned dryly. "I have no interest in any activity which involves me losing a steady foothold on the ground."

"Wait a minute," Hermione interrupted in bemused agitation. "There is no species of eagles known as Great Eagles which could carry an eight year old child, much less a fifteen year old."

"Yeah, and magic doesn't exist," Eldarion stated in mock agreement, nodding his head agreeably.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked as her brows furrowed in deep puzzlement.

Galen grinned mischievously. "You're the smart one. Figure it out."

Further rejoinders were avoided as the train slowed down and everyone started getting ready to leave. The brothers joined the first years as a giant of a man rowed them through the lake and to the castle for the sorting. The sight of the castle was breathtaking, majesty in the backdrop of nature. With towers protruding massively into the darkening skies, the stonework spoke of excellent craftsmanship and both brothers nodded appreciatively as they walked in.

They waited patiently for the first-years to finish before the old Headmaster clapped his hands to get the attention of the hall.

"This year we have two special guests joining us. They will be entering the sixth year curriculum in preparation for their NEWTs. I am sure they will be heartily welcomed by all of Hogwarts, staff and students alike. And so, without further ado, GREENSTAR, ELDARION!"

The grim faced boy gracefully walked to the seat and put on the Sorting Hat. After a few minutes, the Hat screamed for the whole hall to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Eldarion shrugged, and walked to an empty seat near a frosty looking dark haired girl. Galen winked at him, observing the frown on Ron Weasley's face.

"And our final student for the year… GREENSTAR, GALENEL!"

Galen walked in his brother's footsteps to the stool and with a moment of hesitation put the Hat on his head.

'_Hmm… Now what surprise will I find… Oh my… Well, well, well… I must say I was expecting you quite a few years ago, Mr. Potter.'_

'_That is no longer my name. I gave it up a decade ago.'_

'_Hmm… a blood adoption ritual… that is old magic. But, you are correct… But, you are no more a Greenstar than you are a Potter. Just as your brother.'_

'_I trust you to keep this knowledge to yourself.'_

'_Of course, Prince Elerin Telcontar. I am not permitted to reveal what I see in a student's head. You come here with noble intentions. But we digress. Returning to your sorting,' _the Hat chuckled in his head. _'Raffledor? That's a new one.' _

'_Why? Why must you stick to such base categorizing?'_

After a few seconds of silence, the Hat sighed, _'__I have often asked myself the same question and I__'__m not sure if I have a correct answer.__'_

'_May I ask a question?'_

'_You already did, but you can ask me another, if you please.'_

'_Yes, thank you. Why do you sort students based on a single quality? I mean, wouldn't it be better to create houses where students with all four qualities intermix and learn from each other? Synergize.'_

'_You pose many interesting questions, My Prince…'_

'_Galen, please.'_

'_Galen, then. At the time I was created, the need was of a different nature. Now, people delight in sticking to tradition without any concern for progress whatsoever… but never mind, we are getting delayed. Perhaps, you will join me for a conversation sometime in the future.'_

'_Definitely, umm… Mr. Hat?'_

'_Mr. Hat?' the hat chuckled. 'Aelric will do … hmm… courage without recklessness, desire for knowledge but not merely for the sake of the knowledge itself, loyal to the core but only to those who you feel are deserving, ambitious and a fair sly mind like your brother but little desire to achieve at the cost of others, again like your brother. Very well, young Galen, I shall do the same as I did with your brother. It is your choice: Gryffindor or Slytherin."_

'_I suppose Slythindor or Gryfferin is out of the question… pity…in that case, Gryffindor.'_

'_Good, I hoped you would say that. Perhaps you and your brother can draw both houses closer and put an end to some of the ridiculous beliefs in both houses. Remember my invitation to the Headmaster's Office and have a pleasant stay in… GRYFFINDOR.'_

Grinning, he removed the Hat and walked down to the tables, stopping by his brother to congratulate him. Before leaving, he nodded at Malfoy, who much to the amazement of everyone watching, staff and student alike, returned the nod without any animosity, instantly drawing suspicious looks towards Galen from several of his own house members.

Then he walked to the Gryffindor table and was pleased to see an empty seat on the edge next to Ginny and opposite Neville and Hermione. He grinned at the three and sat down.

The Headmaster stood up and clapped his hands to get the attention of the hungry students. Clearing his throat, he raised his voice, "Very good, now that we are all sorted. Let us tarry no longer and begin with the feasting. Cheerio."

Galen marveled at the sheer quality and quantity of food that suddenly appeared in front of him and started placing some roast chicken and potatoes on his plate.

"Looks delicious," he said good naturedly to Ginny, who nodded brightly, her mouth full of bread.

"Hmph."

Galen lifted his head to see Hermione glaring at them over her plate of sandwich and milk.

"Honestly, you people," she complained. "How can you bear to eat food made from slave labor?" Then realizing something, she directed her attention towards Galen, who groaned at becoming Hermione's target, much to the amusement of those around him.

"Galen, you should know that the food you're eating has been prepared by house elves… unpaid and bonded into servitude."

"Oh, stop with spew talk, Hermione. You should try the roast chicken. It's bloody amazing," Ron shouted irritably, spitting bits of chicken from his mouth.

"For heaven's sake, Ron, that's disgusting," Hermione scolded. "And it's not spew, it's S-P-E-W - Society for Promotion of Elvish Welfare. Honestly, as founding members, you should know better. Galen," she rounded on the boy. "You must join."

Before Galen could respond, Ron cut in, "Hermione, you have to stop keeping clothes in the common room. Dobby has to do all the work in Gryffindor tower alone since none of the other elves will come near it."

"That's because Dobby understands the meaning and value of freedom!"

Ignoring the argument between the two, Galen turned to Ginny and asked, "How about giving me a short intro on the teachers?" He pointed towards the head table.

Ginny took a big sip of her pumpkin juice and leaned back in content. "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster and one of the greatest wizards of our time. He doesn't teach anymore, well, except some private lessons to Danny Potter. What courses are you taking? I'll stick to those teachers."

"I haven't decided yet. My brother and I are to meet the headmaster after breakfast tomorrow to discuss. But I'm thinking - Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Runes and Magical Creatures. Is that too many?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, that's fine. Most people take five or six subjects for NEWTs. Hermione's the exception with seven. I'm in the same subjects as you, so that's good. Hermione as well, but she has an extra Arithmancy class. Neville doesn't have Potions and Runes and instead is in Herbology and Astronomy. Ron's taking Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Astronomy and Magical Creatures." She paused to take a breath and continued, "Well, Minerva McGonagall, that strict looking woman next to Dumbledore, is the Transfiguration Professor and the Gryffindor head of house. She's fair but scary if you break rules. That short man is Flitwick, nice fellow but somewhat excitable. Snape is the greasy haired man next to Flitwick. He's unfair to all Gryffindors and…"

"I know Severus Snape," Galen cut in.

"Really?" Ginny looked surprised.

"Yeah, my father met him in his travels and they exchanged several notes on potion making. He's been teaching me and my brother every summer since we were ten. He puts a façade when in Hogwarts and is not really as bad."

Ginny didn't look convinced. Shrugging, she continued, "That big man on Dumbledore's other side is Hagrid. He's the gatekeeper and the Professor of Magical Creatures. Next to him are Professors Potter and Evans, they are married and Danny's parents. James Potter teaches Defense and Lily Potter teaches Runes. We call her Evans to separate between the two. Both of them are really fun." She frowned when Galen didn't comment.

Instead, he turned to Hermione, who had just concluded her argument with Ron and gave her a piercing look and calmly said, "Hermione, if you're interested, one of these days I'll give you a brief history on how house elves came into being."

Hermione eyed the boy in delight. "Oh will you really, Galen? That will help so much in my campaign. It's so hard to find any material in the library on house elves."

Her enthusiasm made several Gryffindors chuckle in amusement. Next to Ron, another red haired boy was smirking at the bushy haired girl. Galen instantly recognized the boy, who chose that moment to leave his seat and approach him, with an extended hand.

"So you're the new chap. I'm Danny Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Gryffindor Prefect. We will be dorm mates. I'm sure we'll get along well and show those stinking Slytherins that we rule."

Galen took the hand guardedly, but spoke icily, "My brother happens to be a Slytherin, if you have forgotten."

The redhead shrugged as if it were of no consequence and said, "Pity. I'll see you around." He walked to Hermione, and together the two prefects resumed their duties for the night.

"That was Danny Potter, Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Champion of the Weak and Downtrodden, Most Venerated Savior of Society, Protector of Civilization…"

"Wielder of the Most Ludicrous Titles," Galen observed dryly, interrupting Ginny mid way.

Ginny giggled and accidentally knocked down a goblet of pumpkin juice which would have spilled all over both her and Galen but was caught at the last moment by the raven haired youth.

"Nice reflexes," the pretty redhead remarked with a smile.

The green eyed boy gave a mock bow of acknowledgement. Refilling her goblet from the pitcher, he asked quietly, "So I gather you don't particularly like our friendly neighborhood superhero."

Ginny shrugged before looking at him gratefully for her goblet. "Nah, he's an okay sort. Mind you, I did have a humongous crush on him all my childhood. Seeing him in person… well, he's just an ordinary kid with an inflated head. Spoilt terribly."

Galen nodded, lost in his thoughts when he suddenly realized that Ginny and Neville were waiting for him to get up. Sighing, he got up and followed them to the Gryffindor common room and retired to his dorm room to sleep early. It had been an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

Next morning, the two brothers found themselves in the Headmaster's Office for their testing. Breakfast had been a silent affair as they had theirs long before most of the other students even woke up, which was a perhaps a good thing as both brothers sat together in the Gryffindor table, which was empty save the two of them. After finishing, the Headmaster had joined them with a twinkle in his eyes, and led them to his office where several other teachers were waiting for them. The brothers' entry to the office had been dramatic to say the least, for the moment they entered, a striking red and gold bird burst into the room in a flash of flames and handed a letter to the old Headmaster. Then suddenly whirling, the bird gazed straight into the eyes of the brothers and with an almost surprised trill, did a loop around them, before settling in Galen's shoulder.

Chuckling, the boy ignored the startled expressions around him as he stroked the red and gold plumes of the bird. "An honor to see you as well, Servant of Nienna." The bird trilled joyfully before stretching its magnificent wings and returning to its perch.

The Headmaster was the first to break the reverie and he smiled serenely at the boys. "Marvelous, simply marvelous. Fawkes hardly ever shows such joy at meeting people these days. May I ask what you meant by the title you gave her?"

Galen raised his eyebrow. He looked at the faces of the people around him and observed a wide array of emotions ranging from the cautious stare of the Deputy Headmistress, a pleased look on Professor Snape and something akin to jealousy on James Potter. Lily Potter had a neutral and curious look as her gaze lingered on Galen. Professor Flitwick was rubbing his fingers.

"Nienna, the Lady of Tears, sent several spirits in the form of avian creatures to heal the pains in the world. This is one of them."

"Religious drivel," James Potter said in an irritated tone. Turning to the Headmaster, he added "Can we get on, Albus? I have a class with First Years this morning."

"Of course, James," the Headmaster twinkled brightly from behind his moon spectacles. "So, have you boys decided what subjects you wish to take?"

Eldarion drew himself forward. "Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Herbology and Astronomy for me."

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Runes and Magical Creatures for me," Galen added.

"Very well," the Headmaster said. "I have assurance from Severus that you are both more than adept at Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense. Since you boys are here only for the knowledge and have no intention of taking the NEWTs, there is no need for OWLs qualifications." Turning to the teachers, he added, "I myself will vouch for their abilities in the core subjects and so we will keep the testing for the remainder of the subjects. If that's all right with the rest of you?" he asked the other teachers, most of whom returned with a nod. Except one.

"With all due respect, Albus," James Potter interposed. "I must protest. I can't blindly trust the judgment of Severus and show impartiality to some students over the rest. A certain level is necessary for students to attend the NEWTs Defense class and I will not break that rule."

Dumbledore nodded in resignation. The rivalry between Snape and Potter had often surfaced in affecting innocent students even with his best efforts to prevent it. But the Defense Professor was fully within his rights to require an adequate testing of his new students' abilities, especially with the lack of any OWLs.

"Do you have any objections?" He looked at the brothers, who shook their heads disinterestedly after exchanging a look with the Potions Master. "Very well, we shall begin then. Lily and Hagrid, you can have first go with Mr. Galenel Greenstar while Pomona and Sylvia take Mr. Eldarion Greenstar. In the meantime, I will talk with James and Severus on how best to test them for Defense. Is everything clear?"

Galen nodded, and was soon on his way behind the two professors to an inner room. Lily Potter was the first to test him. Schooling his expression to one of neutrality, Galen braced himself.

Lily Potter smiled reassuringly at Galen and said, "In Hogwarts, Runes is one of the most complex class full of intricate patterns and deep theory. We work with the runes used by several ancient and forgotten cultures. While I am pleased you want to pursue this subject, I have to ensure you will be able to handle the workload. What experience do you have with Runes?"

Galen fixed his gaze on her and for an instant both were shocked by the intensity of the green eyes in the other, before Galen hurriedly answered, "I have read through the course books set by you and am fairly well versed with some of what will be taught in these two years, I'm more advanced in the older runes, such as the Dwarvish and the Elvish ones and those originating from them, but less familiar with those of Asian and Egyptian origins."

Lily looked at him in wonder. "This is surprising, Mr. Greenstar. Not many students actually go back to the roots and learn runes in their purest and most magical form. If your claim is correct, you wouldn't be averse to displaying your skills. Show me what you are capable of, I will leave the details to you."

Galen nodded and brought out his wand, a silver stick with a black stone on its end. He ignored the Professors' look of surprise at the magnificence of his wand and instead, focused his attention at the wall connecting the room to the outer passageway and drew an intricate pattern in the air. Extending his wand, he sent the pattern to the wall which manifested as the outline of a door with a bright and shining border. Then, getting up, he walked towards the wall and traced the initial pattern he had drawn in air, but this time on the wood. The light fused and slowly diffused, as if nothing had happened.

"Well done!" Lily exclaimed in surprise. "A hidden door. That is a most advanced and rarely known use of the rune of secrecy. Would you mind telling me how you came across it and have become such an expert in it?"

Galen shrugged. "A friend of my father knows many runes made by the Dwarves and taught me some of them. The true form doesn't just hide the door but makes it visible, though only in moonlight. The rune for that however, is much more complex and I wasn't sure if I could do it. This door will always be present, only hidden from sight"

Lily nodded, noticing his subtle change of topics. "Very well, you have basic knowledge and the finesse to draw complex structures. You can join my class. Hagrid, do you want to take Mr. Greenstar now?"

The giant Professor looked at Galen keenly and with a jovial look asked, "What animals are yeh used to, Mr. Greenstar, if yeh dun mind me askin'?"

Galen shook his head. "Many birds, including phoenix and eagles. Horses, wolves, snakes including some of the magical kinds of each. I once met a giant scorpion and a chimera," he stopped to see the bulging eyes of the two professors and grinned. "I'm used to traveling a lot. Oh, I have met several dragons as well. But one more than the others, a Chinese Fireball is what you call it. Show-offs, if you ask me."

Hagrid, who had been gaping at Galen all along finally gave a chuckle. "I say much the same abou' the Fireball. Never could abide those bigheads. Now a Norwegian Ridgeback… that's more," he stopped abruptly when Lily coughed pointedly. "Well yes, anyways. Looks like yeh'll be joinin' the Magical Creatures class this year, Mister Greenstar."

Soon, Galen was back in Dumbledore's office and saw Eldarion had already returned with his testers. With a nod, the brothers revealed their success to each other and set their faces towards the Headmaster.

"Excellent, boys," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now for your final test, we shall see your prowess in a duel. Now, we don't expect you to beat any of your opponents, but your dueling ability will indicate whether you will join the Defense class." When the boys nodded, Dumbledore continued, "For impartiality, it has been decided that Mr. Eldarion Greenstar shall face Professor Potter and Mr. Galenel Greenstar shall face Professor Flitwick."

The brothers exchanged a curious glance with each other and Snape, who was smirking openly in anticipation of the duel. He stood up and led the boys to another inner chamber, followed swiftly by their opponents and some of the other professors including Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Harry and Flitwick went first. A duel circle had been drawn in the middle of the chamber, while all the onlookers stood above in a viewing gallery.

When Snape flashed the flag, Harry bowed before his tinier opponent who returned it, pleased to observe the proper formalities with the young student. The very next instant, Harry turned to his right and yelled, "Stupefy." Flitwick jumped above the jet of light and sent three similar jets at the same time at Galen. Seeing his predicament, the boy dropped to the floor and felt another spell with immaculate aim inches away, and he flashed his wand forward, changing it to a shield, shining in white and blue colors. The spell came in contact with the sword and was absorbed.

Seeing Flitwick in a daze at this strange tactic, he jumped up reverting his wand back. He yelled three spells at the same time in a similar pattern as his opponent had done earlier. Flitwick dodged them with ease and sent a couple of curses towards his pupil. Galen avoided the first narrowly and jumping to his right, ran straight for his opponent in a zigzag, avoiding several stunners and sending some of his own. Finally, when he was a few feet away, he jumped and sent a stunner, before all went black.

Moments later, he was roused from the floor, feeling a heavy bump on his head. Opening his eyes, he saw, Flitwick in a similar position. The champion duelist stared at Galen in awe after his confusion cleared.

"That was not your first duel, Mr. Greenstar, and for some reason I feel as if you were holding back your true potential."

Inclining his head, Galen bowed again, before walking out in silence, passing his brother.

Eldarion took the stage next and bowed before his opponent, who merely inclined his head in a slight movement to acknowledge his opponent. Then as the flag was raised and the Defense Professor yelled, "Stupefy. Expelliarmus. Stupefy. Stupefy. Expelliarmus," in amazing speed and precision. Eldarion however, dodged each curse with even greater speed and grace. Moving lithely, as if blending into the very air around him, Eldarion showed no interest in sending any spell of his own until finally the Defense Professor tired of his incessant volley. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and that was all his adversary needed. Instantly, his wand transformed into a blue and white bow, not of wood but of pure magical electricity. He drew the string of magic back and a flaming arrow appeared out of nowhere, strung on the bow. Within a fraction of a second, the arrow was aimed and released, followed by another and another. His opponent dodged the first but was hit by the other two, one pushing him backwards like a heavy blow to his stomach, and the second tying him in ropes.

Walking calmly to his adversary, he picked up the fallen wand and turned to the silent audience. "Do we qualify?"

Snape chortled, a sound which surprised the rest of the professors assembled. "You most certainly do, both of you. And if anyone tries to say otherwise," he sneered, and shot a dirty look at the tied adversary of his young ward, "I will resign from my post under protest of bias."

"That will not be necessary, Severus," Dumbledore stated firmly, as he undid the ropes around his Defense Professor. "If you will be kind enough to take these two most excellent duelists to my office, I will settle things here and soon be with you."

Back at the office, Galen grinned at his brother and turned cheekily to the Potions Master. "Father sends his regards, Uncle Severus, and apologizes for not being able to come himself. He was a bit occupied with an Orc tribe that had been up to some mischief. And mother wants to know if you have used the herbs she gave you to wash your hair."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Galen. "Anybody else," he drawled, "and they would not have lasted five seconds after that last remark. But you boys did well today." Then his expression darkened. "How are you, Galen? I know it could not have been easy to meet them."

Galen sighed. "It wasn't. But I will survive. I wish I didn't love Runes so much and could avoid the class altogether. Would have been much simpler," his voice lowered in volume. Then he smiled again. "But we have made a few friends."

"I noticed," Snape nodded his head. "Weasley, Longbottom and Granger… perhaps as tolerable as Gryffindors could get if at all. With the female Weasley and Granger's influence, Longbottom is no longer the stuttering idiot he once used to be. A pity he didn't take my class for NEWTs. He would have rivaled even your father as a healer." Turning to Eldarion, he said, "Draco's my godson but I must warn you against his family. The Malfoys are firmly in the Dark Lord's camp. Miss Greengrass, however, with whom I saw you in sitting last night is from a less radical family."

"And rather pleasing to the eye too, eh Eldarion?" Galen smirked at his reddening brother, who pointedly ignored him, muttering something that sounded like 'Weasley' under his breath.

Just then the Headmaster appeared alone. He sunk in his chair with a sigh and faced the brothers.

"Severus has informed me of the special situation surrounding your family, boys," the Headmaster twinkled brightly. "It is indeed a pleasure to have the royal family in our midst. I also applaud your desire to conceal your identities."

"It was necessary," Galen said with a shrug. "Few are even aware of the hidden realm of New Numenor. We are not yet ready to reveal our existence, and I don't think we ever will."

"Then why do you leave the safety of your lands?" Dumbledore asked in bemusement. "Surely, you have adequate tutors in your island."

"Several reasons, Professor, not least of which is the upcoming war against Voldemort," Galen said seriously. "We don't usually meddle in affairs beyond our lands but the threat of Voldemort is not limited to Britain alone. We are here to gauge the situation and send reports back to our father, King Isildur the Third, and to lend our services if required."

The Headmaster gaped at them, startled by their words. "Surely you don't expect to fight? You are mere children. I couldn't in good conscience let you…"

Eldarion raised his hand to silence the Headmaster. "We may not be of age in your jurisdiction but our experiences are beyond those of any other in this school or perhaps even this country, save you and perhaps a few others. Together with our father, we killed the Black Chimera that plagued the people of Namibia. We have fought renegade Orcs for over a year. You call them Goblins in Britain. Trolls, Giants, Werewolves… we have faced them all." Seeing the Headmaster's startled expression, he continued, "We may be princes, but our life has not been that of silks and palaces. Father was most insistent on us being able to look after ourselves and be able to lead our people when the time came."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded. Turning to Snape, he asked, "I forget, Severus. How did you meet King Isildur the Third?"

"You didn't forget, Albus," Snape sneered. "I never told you." He glanced at the boys and after Galen nodded, he continued, "It was a month after I started spying for you. A young Death Eater discovered my secret and nearly killed me. Fortunately for me, King Isildur happened to be nearby and had heard enough to save my life. I spent the next month in Numenor, recovering. Since then, we have been good friends and I often visit him during summer."

"Oh, and I thought it was the Lady Delia whom you came to see each year. She will be so disappointed to know it was only our father who made you come every year, Uncle Severus," Galen sighed mischievously.

Dumbledore observed the interaction between his Potions Master and the two boys with amusement. Galen, in his own special way, had managed to find his way into his heart in less than a day. And seeing how freely his dour Potions Master allowed him the boy to get away with his teasing, Dumbledore realized he wasn't the only one to feel that way. There was something about the boy that felt familiar, but Dumbledore couldn't quite place what. Ultimately, he gave up and looked at Snape.

"Lady Delia?" he smiled. For a long time, he had been concerned about his Potions Master. The man was so dedicated to his research, his teaching and his duties in the war, that he afforded little time to his own self. This was something that greatly plagued Dumbledore's mind for he felt it was his fault. By making him spy against the Dark Lord, Severus Snape could hardly allow himself to be weakened by human emotions and that was perhaps what made him keep distance from everyone else. Even Lily Potter, who had once been his best friend when they were younger, could hardly get him at ease.

Snape ignored the question and glared at Galen. "I will thank you to abstain from gossiping about my personal life," he said sharply, but then his expression relaxed. "How is she?"

"Lady Delia sends her regards and expresses her regret at your absence this year. She understands that the return of Voldemort," he paused as he noted Dumbledore's interest at his free use of the name, "has kept you busy, but honestly Uncle Severus, if you value your health, you will visit her as soon as you are able to. If not she, then father will barge up to Hogwarts, wards notwithstanding, and take you in binds back to the Hidden Realm. He cannot stand his sister being unhappy."

"That will not be necessary," Snape said frostily. "Albus, do I still have the weekend off for Christmas?"

With an amused twinkle, the Headmaster smiled at Snape. "Of course, my boy. And now that I know your reasons, I'm giving you the entire week off." Seeing Snape protest, he held his hand up, "No, no… I shall hear no words from you. If you do not take this, then I fear I will have to ask Mr. Greenstar here to tell his father's sister of your decision."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** The idea about the lightning phoenix is taken from Harry Potter and the Sigil of Power by Minstrel Knight, a good friend and one time roommate.

**Chapter 3**

Galen returned to the Gryffindor Common Room to see a red haired girl sitting alone in a corner and reading a book. At first, he thought it was Ginny and was about to approach her but then he caught sight of her face and stopped in his tracks. Standing back, he observed her carefully. Her face was thin and had an expression that harbored little welcome. The last time he had seen her was when he was four and she barely three, a bright and cheerful girl full of life. His sister. The only Potter who would enjoy spending time with him, and they both often played together.

At times during their early childhood, Anthea would beg him to read to her and though he could hardly read, he would make up a story from the pictures in their muggle fairy-tale books just to please her. She would reward him with the cutest of grins and her cheer. Sadly, from what he could see of her now, much of her fire had fizzled away. Gathering his courage, he walked closer and whispered, "Is that seat taken?"

The girl merely shook her head and mumbled something inaudible. Sighing in his head, he sat down and saw the title of the book she was reading - _Animagus and Human Transfiguration _by Walter Weatherstone. The cover had a moving picture of a man turning into a bear and back into a man.

"Anthea, isn't it?" he asked politely to make conversation.

The girl nodded without moving her eyes away from the book.

Galen sighed. This was much harder than he could have expected it to be. "Sorry for bothering you but that book looks fascinating. Would it be too much trouble to ask what it's about?"

Anthea put the book down in exasperation and for an instant seemed ready to make a biting comment but faltered when their eyes met. For an instant she seemed at a loss for words. Then she shook herself out of the stupor and mumbled, "Humans morphing into animals. An Animagus masters a specific transformation, the person's inner animal, and needs no wand or incantation to morph. Very few, however, are able to determine their inner animals," she said in a low voice.

"You mean I could actually morph into something with wings?" Galen asked excitedly. "I could fly?"

The girl nodded her head with a frown. "Is there something you want from me?"

"Nothing more than your company, as no one else is around. Why do you avoid people?"

"That's none of your business," she said sharply. Then, taking a deep breath, she continued, "Look, I'm sorry. I appreciate what you're trying to do but you're wasting your time. I'm just not a very social person."

"And you most certainly will not get any better by surrounding yourself with books all the time," he said before realizing that though he thought of her as his little sister, she would only be seeing him as a complete stranger, and a rude one at that. Thinking fast, he added, "Listen, I'm not sure if you like magical creatures much but I'll guess you do since you're reading a book on changing into animals. Would you like to meet a friend of mine?"

He smiled as the girl looked up with somewhat increasing interest. Not waiting for her to answer, he closed his eyes and searched in his mind. '_Morwen__! Can you come here for a moment?'_

Immediately, a flash of lightning occurred in front of the two Gryffindors, making Anthea jump. In the very next instant, a brilliant silver-white phoenix hovered in front of them. The phoenix glared at Galen and trilled in irritation and the boy smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, my friend. I want you to meet Anthea."

The phoenix glared at the boy for a second longer before letting out a trill of indulgence and flew to Anthea's lap. The girl stared at the phoenix in wonder and hesitatingly stroked the bird.

'_Your sister is hurting, little one,' _Galen felt the voice of the phoenix in his head.

Facing the bird, he sighed in his head and sent out, _'__I know. Do you know what I can do for her? Can you help her?__'_

'_She blames herself for your disappearance, fledgling. You must reveal yourself to her. That is the only way.'_

'_But I'm not yet ready,'_ he protested.

'_Then she will suffer until you are ready, little one. Choose swiftly,__'_she let a trill of admonishment and flying a loop around Galen's head, disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"I… I didn't know phoenixes came in such a wonderful color," Anthea said dreamily. "She is beautiful, like ice and snow."

"Yes," Galen agreed. Then dropping his voice, he added, "She came to me when I was very young. I was alone and hurting. I had left my family."

Anthea shot her head sideways to stare at the boy. She stared at him as he poured his soul to her. Staring into his eyes, she felt something familiar about them. Could it be, she thought in awe. No, she decided, apart from the eyes, Galen didn't look anything like him. But the eyes, they were as haunting as she recalled.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked in an uneven voice.

"My family didn't care for me as much as my brother. They accidentally abandoned me somewhere and I ran away because I was hurting. I thought I wouldn't be missed. My family didn't care for me. I…" his voice broke slightly and his eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I found a family who took me in and loved me like their own. But I was wrong. My sister was three when I left her. I loved her but never knew how much she cared for me. It kills me to see her hurt so much."

Anthea froze in shock. "H… Harry?" she asked with a hint of dread and anticipation in her voice.

"Yes, Little Anthie," Galen said with much emotion, "It's me."

"Only H… Harry used to call me t… that," she said in a broken voice. Then meeting her brother's eyes, she found what she was looking for and weeping, launched herself in his arms. "I'm s… sorry, big brother. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Galen gaped at her in confusion. "Why are you sorry? I should be the one begging for your forgiveness, for leaving and making you suffer so."

"No… It's my fault," she said with lowered eyes. "If mum wasn't busy with me, she might have spent more time with you. They might have not forgotten you in… _that_ place."

"Anthie," Galen said gently but the girl continued crying and kept her face hidden.

"Anthie," he repeated, lifting her chin up, "Listen to me. You… you were the only one who treated me like family. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please, it hurts me." He wiped a tear from her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Oh, Harry," she cried. "Big brother, I missed you so much."

Galen held her for a few moments in silence, savoring the closeness with the sister he had missed so much. Then he broke apart, and looked at her intently.

"Anthie," he said seriously, "Please listen to me. Harry Potter is dead. I'm Galen Telcontar now, though here I'm known as Galen Greenstar. It has to be that way."

"I don't care what your name is," she said hotly, "as long as you're my brother, and promise never to leave me again."

Galen smiled. "Always. And if you don't mind, Eldarion will be as a brother to you as well." He frowned when Anthie looked uncertain and a hint of envy crept into her face. "Nobody has or ever can replace you, Little Anthie. But the Telcontars are my family too. They cared for me and accepted me for who I was. Eldarion is my brother in more than just chance. We did an old elvish ritual that makes me truly a Telcontar. Please don't make me choose."

Anthie looked at him in shock and after thinking for a while, slowly nodded her head. "I can accept that. I… I never forgave them… mum, dad, Remus, Danny. I didn't want to forgive Sirius either since he allowed them to hurt you, but I did. He was so heartbroken. Mum grieved too and stopped speaking for a long time, but she should have known better. She should have done better. And dad…" she stopped, her anger evident. Taking a deep breath, she said softly, "I'm glad for you. Tell me more… about your family and the life you had with them," she said to her smiling brother.

They spent the next hour talking happily, and Harry didn't notice Ginny enter the common room and seeing the two of them snuggled together and talking like old friends, quietly walked up to her dorm.

_// flashback_

_The edge of the circle was in view, and the little boy sleeping in its midst woke up in a daze. "Where is mummy?" he asked out loud but received no answer. With sudden frenzy, he jumped up and looked around. "Mummy? Anthie? Daddy? Anybody?"_

_He looked in front and saw a flicker of light in the distance. The family had come to watch the Quidditch World Cup in Spain and he had been bored after being left alone by his parents for nearly a day and half. Finally, he had seen his Uncle Padfoot running around as a dog and followed him out of their campsite until he had become tired, and unknowingly fallen asleep. But now he was awake. And lost._

_But just before he started moving towards the light in the distance, something else fluttered across his mind. The hurt from years of neglect sprang foremost in his head. The love that he had so longed for and that had been denied to him, crushed against the mere four year old like a train at full speed, and he toppled over. Lying on the ground and overwhelmed by his tears, he didn't notice the edge of the circle suddenly start glowing. Within seconds, the entire circle was ablaze in white light, but the boy's eyes were shut tight and he paid no heed as the mist brightened and then flickered softly into darkness, leaving no signs of its presence behind, save the sudden appearance of a man and a woman. _

_Isildul looked at the crying child in wonder and turned to his wife, the Lady Amaryllis, who was staring at the weeping boy with a tenderness that clearly affected her. Without waiting or even looking back at her husband, Amaryllis walked to the boy and put her arms around him, whispering, "Hush, little one." She gazed tenderly with her emerald eyes as the boy raised his head, and stared at her with wet green eyes of his own. She jumped slightly and the boy flinched, fearing her rejection, and she mentally chastised herself. Reaching forward, she kissed the boy's forehead._

"_Where are your parents, little one?" Isildur asked from behind his wife. The boy's tears and his wife's response to them had affected him as well and he knelt by the two. But he had an important task at hand and couldn't afford to tarry too long. The boy was clearly lost and they would help find his parents. But as he patted the boy's back, something unbidden flicked through Isildur's heart. Finding the boy's parents suddenly didn't appeal to him as much. _

_Shocked by his sudden confusion, he cleared his head and looked at the boy. He would find the boy's parents and return him to them. He then gazed at his wife, who was lost in comforting the hurting child._

"_There…" the boy said finally, pointing to a faint light at the distance. _

_Isildur nodded. "Come on then, we will take you back to them. They must be worried."_

_Sadly, the boy stood up and said in a small voice, "No, they wont." With nothing further, he turned towards the light._

_Isildur looked at his wife in surprise. The boy showed little desire to find his parents. Ordinarily, he would put it down to something childish, perhaps a toy not given, or a punishment that was too harsh, but the boy didn't seem angry at all, simply sad… and lonely. _

_To his surprise, Amaryllis grabbed the boy back, and asked softly, "Do your parents hurt you?"_

_The boy shook his head while staring at the ground. "N-No. They don't hurt me. But they don't love me," he said in a broken voice, as several fresh tears came to his eyes._

"_Oh, you poor dear," Amaryllis choked back a sob of her own and brought the boy to her bosom. Turning to Isildur, she looked pleadingly._

_The King of New Numenor shook his head though he felt his own heart break at the boy's response. Reverting to Elvish, he said, "No, dearest. He is their child, by blood and law. Regardless of anything, I cannot believe any parent would not love their child. They will miss him. I cannot deprive a parent of their child." _

_But Amaryllis stared back in defiance, not letting go of the boy, who seemed to really relish the affectionate touch._

"_Look at him, Isildur!" she exclaimed in the same language. "Look at the joy in his face at a simple hug! Does he look like someone who has received much affection from his parents? Will you sentence him to more sorrow?"_

"_But still, my dear, you cannot ask me to kidnap a child," he looked at the boy for a few seconds. "Not even if he is just the person we have been searching for."_

"_It is Eru's will, dearest," Amaryllis said softly. "Him being in the circle just as we think of going to the orphanage to look for someone who could help Eldarion." Seeing her husband in a dilemma, she added, "Can we at least wait here for the rest of the night to see if his parents come looking for him? If not, then they do not deserve such a dear child."_

_Sighing, Isildur acquiesced. "Eru's will."_

_flashback //_

After telling Anthea about some of his escapades during his early years in New Numenor, his gaze fell on the book she had been reading before he joined her. The picture of the transforming man had really made him warm up to the idea of becoming an Animagus himself.

"So, is that book for purely academic purpose or do you truly intend to become one?" he asked.

Anthea averted his gaze and stammered her response, "Uhm… you see, I uhm… I already know my form. But I haven't been able to do the transformation yet."

"You know your form?" Galen asked in wonder. "Wait! How do you find out your form?"

"It's a potion. Sirius made it for me earlier this year. He thought it might be a good idea for me to become an Animagus. Alternate escape route, according to him… tensions have been high since You Know Who's return."

"So what is your form?" he asked curiously.

Anthea grinned proudly. "I'm a red-tailed hawk."

"Wow," Galen said with admiration. "I am absolutely certain I'll be an eagle. There is no other creature I can identify myself as. And Giharein would be most displeased if I'm any other animal. In fact, I'm certain she'll kill me if I turn out to be any other bird."

"Who?" his sister asked in confusion.

"Gilharein. She's the Mother Eagle who kidnapped me for a day when I was younger. She is fabulous." Then seriously, he asked, "Can you help me become an Animagus too?"

"Of course, big brother!" Anthea said happily but raised her eyebrows at Galen's sudden frown.

"Don't call me that, Anthie," he said sadly. "I do like it," he corrected himself, seeing the hurt flash across his sister's eyes. "But I can't have anyone else find out, especially James and Lily Potter. Regardless of anything, they are no longer my parents and for them to find out would make everything more inconvenient for me. Please, Anthie." Seeing her nod in acceptance, Galen smiled.

Later that evening, he was shocked to see Ginny appear distant to him and was even more amazed by how much her coldness affected him. She was sitting between Neville and Ron, and politely responded to his greeting but stopped at that. Shaking his head in confusion, he looked at Hermione who had just appeared and was also looking at Ginny curiously.

"What's up with her?" he asked quietly, when the brown haired girl sat next to him.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said with a frown. Then shaking her head, she picked up a sandwich from a tray placed in front of her, disregarding all the wonderful dishes that everyone else seemed to relish with great joy.

"She makes them herself and sends to the kitchen to be served to her," Neville explained.

Galen frowned. "Hermione," he began kindly. "Standing up so strongly for Elvish rights, for a race that is undeniably oppressed and downtrodden, speaks highly of your character, but in the end it will amount to little. You will aid none with your aims."

"What do you mean?"

"Elves… the First Born, I mean," Galen corrected himself, "are no longer part of this world. At best, you can find a few people who have a little bit of Elvish blood in their veins - like me and Eldarion. One of our long distant ancestors married a true Elf and we are all more human than Elven. But have you wondered why when the Elves disappeared, the House Elves were left behind?" Seeing Hermione look back in confusion, he nodded his head. "I thought so. No text book will tell you what I'm about to say. House Elves and Goblins… at first sight, you might think the two races have nothing in common, but nothing could be further from the truth."

By then, the Gryffindor table had become quite silent and everyone was eagerly listening to Galen's explanation, and Hermione being told something she didn't earlier know by another student was in itself a highly rare thing.

"They both share one thing in common - their origins. Both were Elves once, fair and wise," he paused to allow his words to sink in. "But then a Dark Lord, the first evil in the world when it was still young, took several prisoners and tortured and corrupted them to such extremes that their very life force was spent and defiled. With what was left behind, the Dark Lord did the vilest thing imaginable. He gave them life. A half-life, a cursed existence. A life bound to his own. And thus, the Goblins were forced to do as their master commanded, and it wasn't until both him and his chief enforcer were destroyed that some Goblins managed to free themselves of this curse. These are the ones who run Gringotts."

"Interesting," Hermione remarked when Galen paused to drink some water.

"It was the same with House Elves. Corrupted and defiled by a Dark Wizard in the fourth century who sought to create a new ilk of Goblins loyal to him alone, he instead ended up with House Elves. He wasn't as powerful as Morgoth who created the Goblins. The House Elves were bound to eternal servitude not to that specific Dark Wizard. By using his blood to bind them, he enabled the House Elves to require anyone with magical blood as their master for survival. Some chose death, but death wasn't as easy as they had imagined. Part of the curse was that death due to insubordination would be a slow and painful process, and the screams of those who chose death resounded for weeks and swayed the decision of the rest of their brethren from following their path. Those that remained and their descendants have to live in eternal servitude to some household, or else they would wither away and die in that very same painful manner."

"How awful!" Hermione cried in outrage. "Can nothing be done? The Goblins managed to break away. Can't the House Elves?"

Galen nodded wryly. "They can. But for that every single magical being must die. Only then will they be able to free the curse of servitude, and that too only until a magical baby is born in a muggle family. That child will have the entire population of House Elves under his command. It is a pity but there really is no redemption for them, except in death after having served their masters with utmost dedication."

"So I repeat, let go of your quest to save the House Elves. They are truly lost."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. **First off, thanks to all those who reviewed my story and I hope more of you drop a word in if you like my writing. Even if you don't, I'd still like to hear your input on it. Next thing on the agenda is for you guys who take a few minutes off your life to just read a few words I happened to string together - You Rock! Wait... that's still the same issue. Darn... oh well, just drop in a word and say how you feel about my story.

This story wont be too huge. I predict (subject to change as I keep writing) something between 15 - 20 chapters of 3000-4000 words each. Hope that doesn't disappoint you guys, but if there's a good response to my story, I will definitely focus on some of the other ideas I've had.

I feel I must say this now: some of the elements of this story came to me after I read Minstrel Knight's LoTR HP Crossover, which he hasn't published yet but when he does, trust me, it's much better than mine, though it's focussed a bit more in the LoTR world. And since he told me that he was greatly inspired by Daphne Li's Four Realms, she should be mentioned here as well. That said, I like this chapter although there isn't much plot development. Guess that's enough from me, let's get back to the real stuff:

**Chapter 4**

Galen smiled. A strong gale of wind slapped across his face and he grinned happily. Flying on a broomstick was every bit as fun as he was told it would be and here he was, riding the torrents of the skies. Flying made him happy and peaceful, and now was a time when he most needed to ease his mind.

Swerving to his right in a fluid movement full of poise and grace, memories of the previous two weeks ran across Galen's head. Potions was an enjoyable class, for though Severus Snape was every bit as mean as Galen had expected him to be, inside he knew his Uncle Severus much better. He knew that Severus Snape's actions were more out of caring for his own House, which was full of students coming from unhappy and harsh family lives that had always been downtrodden and hurt, rather than merely a loathing for the happy and overtly cheerful Gryffindors. His favoring of Slytherin created a sense of belonging for the students that House and they came to cherish Hogwarts because of that. Galen knew it well and greatly admired his uncle for that.

Truth be told, if anything Galen was beginning to get slightly annoyed with his own House from time to time. It seemed as if most people tried a bit too hard to develop their 'Gryffindor' qualities of bravery and courage, which ended up distorted as brash, impetuous and loud. And James Potter, the man who was Galen's father biologically but in no other sense, was the epitome of those qualities. While he wasn't as petty and biased as he appeared on their first meeting, the man did hold some school-time grudge against Severus Snape and anyone related to him. As a result, the Defense classes weren't much fun for either Galen or his brother. Charms, Transfiguration and Magical Creatures were quite alright, but it was Ancient Runes with his biological mother that was currently occupying his mind. Regardless of everything, he couldn't deny the fact that she was a good teacher and he truly enjoyed her class and company. And for some reason, that felt wrong.

To make matters worse, Ginny was still acting strange around him for some reason. True, she did talk to him like any other person, but he felt a certain coldness in their young friendship which at first held all the promise of deepening into something special. Unaware of what could be the cause of this sudden estrangement, Galen had contemplated confronting her about it, but decided against it. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks, which was hardly sufficient time for him to claim friendship.

Hence, shutting his mind off while flying was a real joy and pleasure to him. His senses were washed with exhilaration at being one with the most far-reaching and dynamic of all the elements. He swooped downwards and plunged at full speed. Right at the very last moment before he would have collided against the ground, he tilted the broom upwards and stopped the dive. It was a flawless move.

Only then did he notice his audience.

"That was simply marvelous," a girl said in a slightly breathless voice, looking at Galen with much interest. "Simply marvelous."

Standing next to that girl were the two Weasleys, and Galen was pleased to note a flicker of admiration in Ginny's eyes, Danny Potter and another smaller girl. Behind were many others including his own sister, and he waved at her. When Anthea waved back with a smile, Galen caught Ginny's mood suddenly dampening. Realization dawned upon Galen like a bucket of icy cold water thrown on a sleeping person, and he almost opened his mouth to explain the situation to Ginny. But then he noticed everyone staring at him and he stopped.

"Right, Katie. Galen, have you every played Quidditch before?" Ron asked curiously.

Galen had nothing against the male redhead. He was a nice sort, perhaps a bit immature and a typical modern Gryffindor, but essentially a nice person. But Galen was the complete opposite. Maturity had hounded his childhood with an almost vengeful foray. Added to that, the highly dangerous situations he had been in all his life, had made him anything but rash and loud. They just weren't compatible.

"No, I can't say I have," Galen shrugged. "This was my first time on a broom."

"First time?" some girl in the crowd of people trying out for the Gryffindor team shoutd in disbelief.

"You're a natural, mate," Danny Potter said pleasantly. "Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it better. There! We have our seeker!"

"But we agreed to let Ginny be the seeker," Ron started protesting while Ginny looked despondently between the two. "I suppose you are right. Galen would be a much better option. Perhaps Ginny could be a chaser…"

Shaking his head, Galen stopped the two with a raised hand and said, "If you're assuming I want to be part of your sports team, I am sorry to disappoint you but I can't."

"What?" many voices came together in protest.

"I like flying and Quidditch interferes with that. When I'm in the skies, I don't like being stared at by hundreds of people, or having to focus my attention on something besides my flying."

"But you can't do that!" Danny protested. "What about Gryffindor? We could win the House cup with you as our seeker. The Slytherins will stand no chance."

"I saw Ginny fly yesterday during your practice. She's as good as I am, and has more experience with the game. She'll do much better than me." He smiled at Ginny, who refused to meet his eye and gazed indifferently in his general direction. Sighing inwardly, he finished. "I'm sorry. I can't play Quidditch." And then ignoring the protests, he jumped off from the ground and soared up high, troubled by Ginny's reaction to him, or rather, the lack of.

And so he flew for the rest of the day, high and far - with no purpose, like the wind, and with much majesty, like an eagle. Until, it became darker and light faded. With the fading of the light came fog.

Fog shrouded the skies. Mist hung so thick it was impossible to see more than three feet ahead. The bright light from the towers of the Hogwarts Castle were reduced to dim yellow spots in the distance, and even the lantern outside Hagrid's Hut became just a faint speck of light across the grounds. From his position in the skies, there was little that was visible, and Galen's senses were confounded. Distances became meaningless and the entirety of the universe was obscured.

Even sound was muted. No matter where he flew, little could be made out, and he slowly lowered himself, while feeling with his feet for ground. Upon completing his descent, he clutched his broom tightly and walked in the direction that he thought was right. His footsteps were a soft grinding of heel on caked mud rather than a clatter of leather on stone, and added to the aura of gloom that was all around.

Even so, Galenel Telcontar knew he was being stalked. He had known that the instant he had touched the ground. He had lingered for several moments, fingering his wand, and expecting someone or something to come charging at him, but was greeted by silence. Galen listened as he walked and let his Elvish instincts take over. He had learned years earlier with the aid of his father the way to survive in the wild, and the places of man were simple a different kind of wilderness, and all the skills he had learned as a child in the mountains to the far north of their hidden island and the forests in the middle, could keep him alive in any city. Each place had its own rhythm and pace, its own dynamic feeling, and once he was comfortable within that environment, threats and opportunities would be recognized, just as they were in the wild.

"It is unsafe for you to be out in this mist," a voice came from behind him where he imagined his pursuer was, and Galen turned instantly, his wand outstretched. Only it was no longer a wand but a gleaning blue and silver sword made out of ripples of electricity that was extended in a defensive position before the youth.

"I mean you no harm," the voice called out, and the soft clip clop of hooves followed it, and out came a Centaur from the mist and into Galen's sight. "I am Firenze and I teach Divination at the Castle."

Galen blinked. "I have seen much in this world, but I had yet to have the honor of meeting a Centaur. It is a pleasure to meet you, Firenze. I am Galenel Greenstar."

"Or so you claim," the Centaur said sagely, reaching the side of the youth. Disregarding Galen's surprised exclamation, he continued, "Come let us walk together. Four eyes might find the path that eludes two."

"Are the stars so bored of mortals that they have nothing other for the ageless than to speak of my true identity?" Galen asked, wondering which identity of his was known to the Centaur - a prince or a Potter.

"You underestimate your own importance, Mister Green Eyes. The stars reveal only that which is of the greatest importance."

Galen sighed. His mother, Lady Amaryllis had no talent at deciphering the stars, while his father, a part Elf like Galen, could barely make out anything except signs of great doom approaching. He himself had no talent in reading the skies, perhaps a side effect of not being born an Elf, although his brother Eldarion managed to do as much as their father. But Centaurs, like the true Elves could gather much information from the night sky. And it didn't seem a coincidence to Galen that a Centaur found him alone while he was wandering in mist and shadow.

"What do the stars say to you, Ancient One? My path is shrouded in mist. Will you clear it for me?"

The Centaur didn't reply for several minutes and they walked in silence.

"I could tell you the way to the Castle," he finally stated. "But if I did so, and then left you to find the Castle on your own, you could yet get lost or lose your way or forget part of my directions. Your losing your way would then be partly my fault. The instant I take part in guiding you, I am bound to stay with you until the end. When the destination is but mere minutes away, I can do that."

The Centaur continued. "That is one reason why we have few dealings with other peoples. We are mighty in culture, but we are an ancient race, misunderstood woefully by others."

In other circumstances, Galen would have burst out laughing as that phrase had been repeated to him so often during his travels that it was something of a joke. But in the midst of the austere splendor and age-old wisdom on the face of the centaur, Galen nodded. The Elves were one of the only beings older than the Centaurs and Galen understood the true reasons why the Centaurs lives in the forest in seclusion. Though half-horse, the Centaurs loved the forests for its openness and simplicity, and not because they were beasts. In fact, they were sometimes much more humane and wiser than any other mortal and yet they were a people who were distrusted, even feared by outsiders.

Galen considered his words. "One must be careful with whom one shares the secret of the stars." He waited, then said, "Else one must consider the risk of condemning the future."

Firenze nodded and stopped. He stared into the distance for a few moments and smiled. His reaction was puzzling for Galen. Why would the Centaur stop if he knew the way back? And if he didn't, then why would he smile? But Firenze waited for several seconds as if waiting for something, and then he spoke out in a much louder voice:

"Galenel Greenstar, you are very perceptive for… a human."

Galen shrugged. "I am of Elven blood, and while my father and brother often comment on my boldness and lack for decorum, I would not be asking for your counsel if I didn't hold it in high esteem."

"We do not permit many to know what is written in the stars, Prince Elerin Telcontar," the Centaur responded and Galen didn't react to the use of his name in its royal form. "In the history of our people, there have been fewer than a dozen occasions where the Tribe Elders have decided to give counsel to mortals, and when the Centaurs decided to meddle in mortal affairs, they have spoken to Goblins and Giants. Never has a human been permitted such a privilege."

Galen weighed his options. Ordinarily, he would have continued his request by either stating his reasons for the Centaur's advice or by offering something of value to the person. Somehow, he didn't think either would work in this case and instead, he faced the Centaur blankly.

"But you wouldn't be telling me all this if you hadn't already determined to give me your counsel."

"Perhaps. Perhaps I am still undecided. The stars are shrouded in mystery and even the Centaur Elders are not agreed on any single interpretation. I fear to misdirect the flow of the time arrow. Advice must always be retrained, even from the wise to the wise, for none can predict with certainty the implication of their counsel."

"You speak true. But which is the greater regret - a word spoken in haste, or a word left unsaid?" Galen asked curiously. "A word spoken in haste to my sister, I do not regret. A word left unspoken to Ginny Weas.. a friend I have unwittingly hurt, that I do." He looked at the Centaur who seemed extremely pleased for some reason.

"Who can tell, save one who knows with certainty of what is to come and none in this earthen sphere can claim to do that. But I have decided to play my part. No advice I have for you now, nor did I ever have any. The stars spoke to me not to speak to you, but to speak of you. And so I do - Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived. You will find your own path from here." With that, the Centaur raised his front legs and with a sudden sideways movement, galloped out of sight.

Galen gaped in shock at the disappearing half-human, and didn't notice the approach of another set of footsteps. It was only when he sensed a movement very close to him that his senses returned to their full awareness, and he recoiled from the sight in front of him.

Ginny Weasley. She was staring at Galen in utter disbelief, and from the sight of her puffed up eyes, Galen could make out that she had been listening to their conversation or at least since he mentioned her name. He gazed at her in a troubled look. "Did you hear?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she almost imperceptibly nodded. Walking slowly, she came to him with uncertainty and Galen couldn't help reach out and touch her cheek to wipe out a tear.

"Mum used to baby-sit Danny when we were younger. Mrs. Potter used to have horrible fits around June. Once I heard her talking to mum about her son whom she lost and how unloved he had been. I cried that night. And every other night when Danny would come to the Burrow. I would cry for Harry Potter."

Galen moved and his knees threatened to buckle. Reflexively he stretched his hand for balance which collided against Ginny's who had reached out to support him. He stumbled and fell, his head swimming with Ginny's words. He had long put that name behind him and it carried little hurt to him now, but to know that someone else felt the pain for him, and long after he found happiness for himself. Someone who didn't even know the lonely and lost boy. Someone he had begun to think a lot of recently.

He forced himself to breathe slowly and opened his eyes. A mass of red hair was all he could see and he realized that Ginny was clinging tightly to him. Softly, he touched the flaming hair and stroked it tenderly. It felt like pure silk to his fingers, smooth and soft and full of life. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead, inhaling the fragrance of the girl.

An hour later, Galen sat silently at dinner in the Great Hall, wondering at all the odd feelings of delight and uncertainty that were coming to him. He stole a sideways glance at Ginny and saw her watching him. He smiled at her and she returned it, and he felt joyous inside. On returning, he had learnt that both Ginny and Anthea had worked up to a frenzy when the heavy mist had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Both had seen Galen disappear into the skies, and he hadn't returned. The teachers were all worked up as several First Years were also missing but had gone off in a different direction. It was then that Firenze the Centaur volunteered to search for the older youth due to his fast speed and good eyesight. And Ginny had managed to sneak out and follow.

Among everyone present only Eldarion had kept his calm. He trusted his brother to be able to look after himself. Mere fog was no worry. Galen was clever enough to descend to the ground. And they had been through enough to not worry about Galen getting lost. He would find his way back eventually. And if not, Morwen would always be of help. So while all the frenzy was taking place in the Great Hall, Eldarion calmly took a bite of his roast lamb. And when Galen returned, his only comment was, "Next time, I will tell mother you are making a habit of skipping dinners."

Galen had laughed merrily with his brother. He could act as grumpy as he wanted to, but Galen knew how much he would have been worried. But if there was one thing Eldarion was good at, it was at knowing each of their skills and abilities, and trust. Pushing him aside in a fond way, Galen nodded at Daphne who had become a constant companion of his brother and walked back to the Gryffindor table, where several people seemed disgruntled with his decision to avoid Quidditch. Surprisingly, Ron Weasley nodded at him politely and Galen smiled back. Perhaps they weren't as incompatible as he had originally felt. Then while Neville and Hermione exchanged witty remarks and argued over some trivial issue with Ron, he noticed from afar a dark cloud descending over his brother in the Slytherin table, and with that Galen's own mood darkened. He knew what his brother was thinking of and his thoughts turned to the coming battle. How could he afford the time for anything other than that, he wondered to himself, trying very hard to not feel the rush of emotions he got from the pretty redhead next to him. And failed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Elerin - Elf of the Day; Lindel - Fair Elf or Bright Star; Galenel - Green Elf/Star

A shorter chapter, but I think it's quite self sustaining. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5**

Galen snored. His dreams were full of happy memories of his mother and father in New Numenor, his Aunt Delia and Uncle Severus, who cherished him almost as much as his parents, and flying with eagles, when a voice interrupted his dream and he stirred. He felt a sibilant whisper in his ear and felt a dry, cold touch. "Are you ready?" the whispering voice hissed, and he turned to look with uncomprehending eyes at the face of Eldarion Lindel Telcontar.

"Are you ready?" Eldarion asked quite calmly.

"I think so," he muttered, while rubbing his eyes. Then after his brother hissed with impatience, he hastened. "All right. Lead the way," he whispered back as he jumped out of his bed and grabbed his robes. Putting them on even as the two brothers walked past the Common Room, he asked, "How did you manage to enter the Gryffindor Dorms?"

"I'm a Telcontar," was the only response, and it was sufficient.

Galen followed his brother out to an old picture behind which was the secret entrance to the kitchens. Severus Snape had told them of that long before they had even thought of coming to Hogwarts. Once they were inside, the House Elves suddenly stopped their chores and stared at the two brothers in wonder.

"The Forgotten Ones!" they all started chanting almost at once in reverence, and started grabbing their feet much to the chagrin of Eldarion, who tried holding them back. Galen grinned at his brother's plight and nudged the House Elf closest to him.

"Greetings, little brother," he said politely. "Why do you attack my brother and I?"

"We do not attack the forgotten ones," the House Elf squealed in mortification. Rushing with sudden purpose, he started pulling off the other House Elves away from the tw brothers. "Back off! Back off! You! Back off! We do not attack the forgotten ones!" he shouted at the rest of his brethren who were standing a bit too close to the two brothers. "Dobby and the House Elves of Hogwarts are fortunate to have the forgotten people back with them."

"We are honored to meet Dobby and the House Elves of Hogwarts," Galen stated politely. "And it is we who are fortunate to have dined off your most excellent cooking for so long, my brothers." His final words made the House Elves squeal with joy and some resumed their pseudo-worshipping as Eldarion threw a dirty look at his brother.

"You are great sirs, great!" Dobby the House Elf started gushing, while bowing rapidly and non-stop at the two brothers in quick succession.

"Yes, yes," Galen said hurriedly and raised his voice. "Please! My brothers! Listen to me!" He waited until the House Elves fell into silence, save one or two who continued bowing until Dobby glared at them into attention. "A long time ago it was promised that deliverance will come to you, and you would be freed from your bondage! That time is now come! I am Elerin son of Isildur the Third of the Royal House of Telcontar. I am a successor to the Istari, and Lord of Arnor in Northern Numenor. This is Lindel son of Isildur the Third, and rightful heir to the throne of the Isle of New Numenor. We come to honor our promise."

Galen's speech was followed by utter silence for several seconds after which a slow hum rose gradually to a resounding din of cheers and tears.

"For too long the House of Telcontar has been bereft of Istari blood, and so our ancestors were helpless in aiding you. But now that has changed. My brother and I have the blood of the Istari flowing through us. So we extend this offer to you, our brethren - any of you who are able to do so now and desire thus, may give their allegiance to the House of Telcontar. This I promise you, you will be treated as brethren and not as slaves, and all land to the South of River Rhanduin in New Numenor will be solely for your people. You may come and go as you please anywhere in New Numenor and the lands beyond, save you may not bring back others except in dire need, or reveal our existence to the world. For those who wish to come with us and are unable to, the Lords of Numenor will buy your freedom you with gold, steel and blood. This I promise you! I welcome you back!"

But instead of further cheering, to Galen's bafflement the House Elves stared at the ground with something akin to shame and refused to meet his eyes.

"What is wrong?"

The first House Elf spoke again. "Dobby begs pardon, Master Elerin. Dobby is most ashamed to admit… not every House Elf that is, desires to leave… Dobby wishes to be free and to depart with the great sirs, and so do many others. But there are some who do not, like Winky, though she be a free Elf now and with nowhere to go save with Dobby… and there are yet others which do not deserve the kindness of the great Lords Elerin and…"

"Oh!" Galen interrupted and rose his hand to clarify his words. "_Deliverance_ was promised, not _coercion_! Freely shall you come if you so desire, and freely you may leave if you dislike your new homes. This I promise you! As for those that do not deserve this deliverance, that is beyond my mandate." He silenced Dobby with a gesture of his hand and turned to Eldarion.

Eldarion spoke for the first time in the House Elves' presence and his entire being radiated regality and majesty. "Dobby, come forward."

The trembling House Elf came forward and stood in front of the graceful figure of the Half Elf with wonder. He almost fainted when Eldarion drew his wand and transformed in to a sword but refused to budge. With great courage, he kept his eyes fixed on the Heir of Numenor.

"Dobby, we have heard much of you from our friends. You are a true Elf and deserving of much honor. I hope you would choose to come with us. Do you swear allegiance to the House of Telcontar?"

"Dobby does swear, Master Lindel," the House Elf squealed.

"Then Dobby, who chose freedom over comfort, and friendship over all else, I name you Lord of Rhand, as shall the realm of the House Elves be called henceforth. You will be a wise and just ruler to your people, and you will choose who is fit to depart with you. You shall be answerable to none save the throne of Numenor and the House of Telco..." Eldarion stopped mid-sentence and turned to face a chuckling Galen in exasperation. Dobby had fainted.

After reviving the House Elf, Galen spent several minutes calming him down and making his see why he had to take the responsibility, why he was the best choice. Ultimately, he did agree.

"When do you return home, Master Galen?"

"Please do not call me Master, Dobby," Galen said. "We are both Lords of Numenor henceforth, as well as brethren. We shall take you and your people whenever you are ready. Then we will return to end this war against Voldemort."

Dobby quivered. And with the most determination, clarity and poise he had mustered all night, he said, "Then I speak for myself and any House Elf that deserves the kindness of the forgotten people… we will stay and fight. We will not go until the kind lords Elerin and Lindel are ready to return," Dobby said loudly, and several House Elves nodded vehemently.

Galen turned to his brother, who gave a rare smile.

-----

After leaving the House Elves to relish their first real self-indulgent moment in Eru alone knew how many centuries, Galen and Eldarion sneaked out of the Castle. Both boys loved wandering in the night and hadn't had much of an opportunity to do so as yet, due to the busy days they'd had while settling down in Hogwarts.

"How are things going in your House?" Galen asked. "How is Uncle Severus? I rarely get to see him apart from during lessons."

"They're fine, for the most part. A handful of obnoxious students are what gives Slytherin House a bad name. The rest simply remain silent for their own good."

"A few… do you mean Draco Malfoy?"

Eldarion frowned. "Him more than others. But from what I see, he doesn't have much of a choice. Much like Uncle Severus before his friendship with father."

"Perhaps you could be to him what father was to Uncle Severus," Galen offered helpfully. They had reached the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds and nearing the forest.

"They say the forest is haunted and unsafe," Eldarion stated. Grinning mischievously, Galen took a step closer to the forest and shrugging, Eldarion followed.

"How's Daphne?" Galen asked curiously. "I'm afraid I haven't much spoken to her."

"Neither have I with Ginny," Eldarion observed. "Daphne's nice, and reserved."

"Perfect for you then!" Galen muttered. He touched the trunk of a tree and sniffed. "The very air smells so much different from that in Numenor. Even the trees are so different. How I long to rest in the shade of the White Tree in the courtyard while amme and adar tend to the gardens."

"You miss home."

"Not nearly as much as I miss them and Aunt Delia. Tell me, do you not feel the same? We have seen so much… been to so many places… and yet, every time I think of home… it brings the same joy… the same feeling of content, peace and security that it brought me all those years ago." Galen was speaking softly, more to himself than his brother, and Eldarion knew that. He offered no comment.

"I don't know what to feel. Professor Evans is nice. And from what I've found out, she was devastated after…" he fell silent as they walked past a few dead rats. "Do you think she has a right to know?"

Eldarion paused. He pondered the question deeply for a while and then shook his head. "I cannot tell. Is there a punishment harsh enough for a mother who stopped caring for her child? Is there any crime that can deny a mother's right to care for her child?"

"You speak like adar more and more each day," Galen complained good-naturedly, and then turned serious. "I'm glad you're here."

-----

Ronald Weasley was sixteen years old, although his candid nature made him seem more boyish. No emotion touched him that did not instantly register in his expression, and sincerity shone in his face like a beacon. He was impulsive, extravagant in his declarations, and probably, as Galen had initially concluded, not overly bright. It was impossible not to like him, however, once you got to know him better.

The following morning when Galen pulled on his dark green robes to go out and fly again, Ron immediately joined him. The young Gryffindor had changed out of his usual clothes and now wore brown pants and a green tunic. He carried his broom and stuck his wand at his belt. As they walked through the corridors and toward the open grounds, he amused himself by playing with a Golden Snitch.

"You're awfully good," Galen said admiringly after one particularly fine catch.

"I'm a Weasley," Ron replied with a blush. "We've been Quidditch lovers for hundreds of years. My grandfather, Rupert Weasley established the Chudley Cannons team and himself had this broom made on the day I was born, and I could ride it by the time I was eight."

"I imagine you play a great deal," Galen said, looking at the clear blue skies all around them and the raised his hand to feel the wind blow.

"It's our most common pastime." Ron stopped to pull the snitch that had got stuck in a thorny bush by the door. "My father prides himself on the fact that he nearly had a full Quidditch team of Weasleys. That was when Percy would still… Well, dad loves flying too."

"I went flying once, in Siberia."

"Broomstick?" Ron asked.

"No. Eagles. I was on the back of one."

"That I still don't understand. How can an eagle carry a human?"

Galen laughed merrily, remembering the conversation they'd had in the Hogwarts Express a few weeks ago. "Getting on them isn't the problem. It's getting away after you've insulted them unwittingly that is the hard part."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ron's eyes were wide.

"You ask that because you think of ordinary eagles when I speak of them. Think of Hippogriffs. Now instead of part horse and lion, if the creature were all eagle, and of the same size… Those are the Great Eagles! They live North of my home."

"Then how come we have never heard of them before?" Ron asked in wonder, as they both jumped off the ground.

"Remember what Eldarion said to Hermione the first time we met?"

"Galen… I don't know what you think of me, mate, but I'm not Hermione. I don't remember what your brother said."

Galen chuckled. "Never mind. What would a muggle think when you describe a Hippogriff to them?"

Slowly, Ron nodded as they swerved to their right and circled the high towers of the Castle. "I think I see. You mean that even Wizards aren't aware of everything in this world."

Galen nodded, and kept it at that. "And talking about our first conversation, do you sincerely believe all Slytherins to be evil?"

Ron fidgeted. His cheeks turning crimson, he muttered, "I suppose not. But it's easy to believe something as simple as that. That you know who you are… what you are… and what you're supposed to do. It makes things easier."

"Easier…" Galen considered his words. It made sense to him in association with what he knew of the redhead's personality. "Perhaps so. But easy is not the same as right."

"I guess not." They flew in silence for several minutes and Galen could see how troubled Ron was. "Look, I know I'm not the smartest person in our year. That's Hermione. Even Ginny is more intelligent than me. How awful do you think that would have been? Don't take it wrong, I love my sister and am glad she's with me. But at the same time, I get compared with her every time and come out short. My older brothers… they all excelled in something or other… whereas I… I didn't have anything… until Danny and I came to Hogwarts, and that's when I started believing myself to be worth something - a Gryffindor. Now I'm the Quidditch Captain and that means something too, but then I didn't have anything other that being a Gryffindor. I suppose at some point I started seeing myself as a Gryffindor more than anything else… more than a student or a friend, and perhaps even a brother… I was merely a Gryffindor."

"And now?"

"I do not know. The other day, Ginny ran to find you. I should have gone after her. I'm her brother. She could have gotten hurt." He faced Galen almost pleadingly.

Taking pity on the redhead, Galen said kindly, "She could have but she did not. And there wasn't much you could have done."

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't excuse me for not doing anything. Your brother stayed back because he knew you would be fine. I didn't! I knew Ginny would get hurt. But I stayed back!" His voice became louder and more hurtful. "It wasn't that I wasn't brave enough. No, I was too outraged that she would go for you after you turned us down for the team. After you 'betrayed' Gryffindor."

"What changed?"

"Anthea."

"What?" Whatever Galen could have expected, this was far from it. He stared at Ron waiting for the youth to continue speaking.

"She lashed out at me for being a bit vocal about… well, you. From everything that she said, I began to see that in trying so hard to become a Gryffindor I had lost the one true opportunity in which a true Gryffindor would have shined. Ginny took it." Then lowering his broom, he finished. "Not that I mind it. Not anymore." Then without looking at Galen, he flew away, leaving the Half Elf alone with his thoughts.

"Only a true Gryffindor would admit all that."

To Galen's great surprise when he returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny and Anthea were sitting together and laughing uproariously. He felt his heart lighten up at the mutual approval between the two, and Anthea having made a friend of the other redhead. Propping himself between the two, he exclaimed, "Talking about me?"

"Actually… yes!" Anthea responded, and Ginny blushed to a deep red which Galen decided was highly amusing.

"You know, Gin," he said in mock seriousness. "If your nose gets any redder, poor Rudolph will lose his job this Christmas."

"Oh is that so?"

"Uh oh!" came a voice from behind and all three saw Ron Weasley come into sight with a horrified expression. "First, you call her 'Gin', then you tease her, and then she uses that tone… Mate, if you value your life, RUN! That's her Bat Bogey tone! What are you waiting for! Run!"

But instead of hitting Galen with that dreaded curse, Ginny stared at her brother in disbelief.

"What?" he asked his sister.

Instead of responding, Ginny turned to Anthea, who shrugged, and then to Galen with a questioning gaze.

Galen smiled. "We had a chat earlier."

"Right!" Ginny said slowly, still not completely convinced.

"Get off it!" Ron said with his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Just because I'm trying to be civil doesn't mean you get to treat me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Ron," Ginny said with a genuine smile and meaning it. "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** I'm beginning to get really fond of my story, which just started as a series of scribbles on my computer. Hope you guys enjoy it too. Would be glad to hear your thoughts.

**Chapter 6**

Galen stirred. He had fallen asleep early at night after his head had been throbbing painfully, but was troubled by a restless sense of danger even though no images came to him. Then he felt a presence close to him and opened his eyes.

A black robed man was standing over him. Through the dark serpentine helm, two evil red eyes glared balefully down. Galen lay motionless for an instant, and then with a sudden, snake-like quickness, the dark figure drew his wand and raised it to curse Galen.

He sat up, striking his head on the wall next to his bed with almost enough force to knock himself unconscious. His vision swam and darkened for a moment as he shouted and fumbled for his wand.

Hands grabbed him and Ron cried, "What is it?"

Neville said, "It's a nightmare, Galen. Get out of it."

Galen blinked the tears out of his eyes and saw Ron, whose bed was nearest to him, kneeling above him. Neville was standing nearby. A darting glance around the room showed that the other three occupants were still fast asleep.

Galen crawled out from his bed and looked around. Then he looked at the closed entrance door and pulled it open. "I could have sworn…" he muttered, putting his hand on his forehead. It was burning. His scar, hidden skillfully by the Healers of New Numenor, throbbed painfully and he rubbed it.

"Get back to sleep if you can," said Ron.

"No," said Galen, rubbing his sore head. "I'll take a walk. I'll be back shortly. Don't wait up for me."

Ron didn't argue as he had a Quidditch match the next day and quickly returned to his bed while Galen retreated to the Common Room, wrestling with the dream, for it had been vivid and intense. He was troubled by the sensation he'd received when he first saw those crimson eyes. For the briefest instant it had felt as if it belonged to him.

It was only when he had left the Common Room did he notice Neville following him. He looked at the boy questioningly.

"You shouldn't be alone," the boy said. "Not after being scared so badly."

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I'm walking to the dungeons."

"To the Slytherins? Why?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Uncle Severus might have a dreamless sleep potion handy. I need to talk to him about some things as well."

"I'll go with you until you reach his quarters. See Galen, I'm not against Slytherins in general, but there are some nasty people in Slytherin. And Gryffindors look after their own."

Galen nodded gratefully. His head was still hurting terribly and he could do with some company. As they walked to the dungeons, Galen asked Neville about his fear of Severus Snape.

"You know, he told me you could have been a really good healer with your skills in Herbology, had you chosen to take Potions for NEWTs."

"He did?" Neville asked in surprise. The usually quiet and shy boy's fear of the Potions Master was legendary around the school, and for him to know that the dour man actually complimented him - the Gryffindor squib, like that was beyond comprehension.

Nodding, Galen knocked on the door as Neville bade him goodbye and returned to the Gryffindor Dorms.

"Galen!" Snape called out in surprise on opening the door. He knew Galen well enough to realize that he wouldn't be bothering anyone at the middle of the night for no reason. Seeing the bump on the youth's head, he opened the door and allowed him in. "What's wrong?"

Galen motioned for silence and walked in. He waited for Snape to shut the door.

"Tea?"

"Please." Taking a seat by the fire, Galen took a deep breath before speaking what was on his mind. "I think I saw Voldemort."

"What?" Snape shouted and the kettle dropped from his hands. "What do you mean?"

"In a dream. Black robes, serpent helm and crimson eyes. How many others do we know that would fit this description?"

Snape paled. He slowly took a seat next to the boy and spoke slowly, "Only last week did the Dark Lord acquire a helm like that. How is this possible?"

Galen sighed. "You might remember that a few months ago I was temporarily lost in that terrible fog that had come around Hogwarts."

"Yes?"

"Firenze the Centaur came to find me. He knew my identity."

Snape nodded, not at all surprised. "Which identity do you speak of?"

"Both. He knew me as a Telcontar and as a Potter."

"Centaurs are as wise as they are mysterious, but I don't see where this is headed towards?"

Galen sighed again. "I am getting there. He knew me as a Potter, but that wasn't all. He called me something else as well…" Galen stopped to take a long sip of his tea. "He called me the Boy Who Lived."

Snape froze for an instant before shaking his head slowly. He drank the remainder of his tea quietly, and the two of them remained sitting in silence. As the fire cackled angrily, Snape turned his head to the flames and said, "I had my suspicions." He looked up to see Galen stare at him curiously.

"When the Dark Lord returned, he seemed really angry over something… not because Dumbledore's phoenix came to rescue Daniel Potter from his clutches… no, he kept looking at his own limbs… they were scaly and green, and he screamed in fury… he was more a serpent than a human. Something had gone terribly wrong with the ritual… but no one knew why…"

"Because he had the wrong Potter," Galen finished wryly. "How ironic!"

"We must keep this secret!" Snape suddenly hissed and taking his wand out, cast several privacy charms around his room. "No one must know. Not even the Headmaster."

"Do you not trust Dumbledore?" Galen asked curiously.

"I trust Dumbledore to do what it takes to win this war. He has been cultivating a relationship with Daniel for this very reason… No! He will work with the best of intentions, but I fear what his interfering might bode for you. He may have my oath to never do anything against him, but the House of Telcontar has my love and true allegiance."

"Ginny knows," Galen said suddenly.

"Ginny Weasley? How?"

"She overheard Firenze talking to me. But I trust her with my life. She will tell no one. I don't think she even paid attention to anything after my name."

"Galen, you don't understand," Snape sighed with great worry. "Do you know what Legilimency is?"

-----

"So why exactly do I have to let Snape into my mind?" Ginny asked in a confused voice.

Galen sighed. He waited for Rosmerta to leave the butterbeer and get out of hearing range. He then said, "Uncle Severus is afraid that someone else will read our minds and find out about me being… you know."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Ginny asked curiously. "I mean, if you are truly the Boy Who Lived, then the world should acknowledge you as such. It might even bring Danny down a few pegs."

Galen sighed again. "Ginny, I really don't care about all that. Danny can climb as high as the moon, if he wants. I have other responsibilities. Do you remember the other name I was called by Firenze?"

"Prince Elroy something."

"Elerin Telcontar," Galen corrected. "There is an island realm… hidden from the sight of other humans and beings of this planet. It is called New Numenor, and it is the most beautiful and wonderful place you can ever imagine. There are fields of deep green grass that never lose their luster, forests that shine with gold-leafed silver-trunk trees, and mountains capped in snow. Eagles fly unhindered and myriad of magical creatures live with men. It is the shining land where no beast or being ever feels grief or sorrow. And in the courtyard at the open roof of the palace, is a single white tree - the White Tree of Numenor. There rules my father - King Isildur the Third with Lady Amaryllis, and that is where I belong. Not here."

"Can you take me there?" Ginny asked breathlessly. Galen's description of his homeland had greatly affected her. Without realizing, she had moved closer to him and was leaning against his side, with his arm draped around her. It was as if she could picture the hidden island in her mind, and she longed to visit the place.

Galen smiled and kissed her head. "I would like that very much."

"Mmm," the redhead moaned and tilted her head up. The sight of her pink lips was more than what Galen could handle and he kissed her gently. It was an innocent kiss, but their first real one. And then they became more assertive.

Galen took hold of her shoulder with one hand, and the back of her head with his other. Reaching for her lips again, he felt Ginny gently parting it and pushing her tongue forward. And he complied.

After snogging to their heart's content, they returned to the Castle holding each other's hand. Both had mammoth smiles plastered on their faces, and none who saw them could fail to comprehend the reason behind it.

But the first person to accost them was also the last person Galen wanted to see at that moment. Lily Potter smiled at the radiant teenagers and invited them to her office for a cup of tea.

Seeing Galen's expression suddenly darkening, Ginny tightened her grip on his, and whispered, "I'm with you." Then they both entered the office.

Lily poured three cups of tea and offered one each to her guests, before taking a sip of her own. In a serious expression, she said, "There is something I have wanted to talk to both of you about for some time now. I have noticed you appear rather uncomfortable in my presence. And I don't see it as a coincidence that the two students most distant to me are also a couple. Is there anything you wish to talk to me about?"

Ginny noticed Galen paling at her words, and took control of the situation. "It is my fault, Professor."

Both Lily and Galen turned to Ginny in amazement. Clearly, Lily had expected Galen to be the one with a problem as Ginny had always been okay with her earlier. But before either could voice their surprise, Ginny continued.

"I was feeling lonely and sad one day, as I often did since I overheard you talking to mum once. Galen was with me, and I told him what was worrying me. Perhaps I shouldn't have as it wasn't my secret, but I needed to talk to someone. I told him about Harry Potter."

Her words left the other occupants speechless completely. Lily, because she had no idea that Ginny even knew who Harry Potter was, and Galen, because of how easily Ginny understood his emotions and handled the situation so easily. And she didn't even have to lie.

"I see," Lily said after several minutes of silence had elapsed. "That is an adequate reason to despise anyone."

Ginny shook her head. "You don't understand. We don't despise you. At least I don't," Ginny continued, looking at Galen with an odd look as if trying to send across a message, "but Galen has personally met Harry, and your treatment of your son has hurt him more than it ever could to me."

"What!" Lily rounded on Galen with a desperate look in her eyes from which tears were freely flowing. "My Harry? He is still alive? Where is he? How is he? Is he safe?"

Before Galen could reply, Ginny yelled, "Can you honestly call him 'your Harry' any longer, Professor? Haven't you lost that right?"

Her words only made the older woman cry even more. She averted her gaze from the accusing eyes of the younger girl, and turned to Galen pleadingly. "Please… I beg you… please… if you truly know anything about him, please tell me… I beg you as a mother."

"As a mother?" Galen said quietly. "Then why did you let him hurt so bad that he ran away the first chance he got?" But then he recalled his brother's dilemma, _Is there any crime that can deny a mother's right to care for her child?_

When Lily Potter was unable to answer him, overcome by hysteria, he sighed. "He is safe, and he is happy. He was adopted by a caring family."

"Thank Heavens!" Lily exclaimed. "Can you… can you take me… no… I don't deserve… does he… does he remember?"

"He tried hard to forget," Galen said emotionlessly. "He didn't have much he wanted to remember. But he couldn't forget his little sister."

"Anthea! So that's why she is so happy since you came… why she is so warm to you," Lily said softly. "You told her of Harry."

"Harry sent a message for her," he said slowly, grateful that Ginny was rubbing his wrist gently.

"That's it? He sent a message only for Anthea, none for me," Lily asked in disappointment. She rested her head on the table, rocking silently.

Galen could almost hear her heart break and sighed. "He didn't know what to expect of you. He didn't think anything would change after he left… that you would remain as you were… all he knew was that Athea was the only Potter who ever thought about him."

"I have been a horrible mother… a horrible person," Lily cried.

"Why?" Ginny asked. She had been quiet for a long time, affording silent comfort to Galen, but she couldn't remain so any longer. "Why? What wrong had he done? What did Harry do, Professor?"

Wiping her tears, Lily looked back with blank, lifeless eyes. "That is what I have asked myself a million times since… and I never managed to satisfy myself with an answer… the fact is, he did nothing wrong… he was just a child, a dear loveable child, who looked after his baby sister so sweetly… it was us… it was I who was wrong…"

"That doesn't answer my question," Ginny said. "There must have been something that made you stop treating him the way you did his brother."

Lily continued looking emotionlessly at them. It was as if she had used all her tears. "It all happened so fast… You Know Who… Danny being the Boy Who Lived… Harry a Parselmouth… I suppose I allowed myself to be blinded by the prejudices prevalent in the magical world…"

"No!" Ginny hissed with glinting eyes. "You blamed a child for something he had no control over?"

"I did, and I have regretted it every day of my life since Harry's disappearance."

"Then I have nothing more to say to you," Ginny tried getting up, but Galen held her back tightly. He didn't want her to leave him alone then. Feeling his distress, Ginny's anger vanished and she sank down on her chair.

"Ginny didn't mean that, Professor," he said.

Lily shook her head dispassionately. "I have judged myself so many times and ended with a far worse result that your words hardly cause any pain." She gave a thin smile to Galen. "Thank you for bringing me news of my son, despite him not wanting to have anything to do with me anymore. I cannot express my gratitude in words, and I understand if you'd not want to see me in private anymore. I'll understand if you despise me."

"I don't despise you," Galen said softly, feeling Ginny's thumb rub the back of his hand. "And I don't think Harry despises you. But I don't think he misses you either. He has a family that he loves, and that loves him back. He who was once Harry Potter no longer exists, he has found a different place for himself, and he would want you to move on as well."

"His eyes were just like mine… and like yours," Lily remarked distantly, and Galen wasn't sure if she even heard his words. But he was seized by an instant of panic. He didn't want his past identity to be revealed. He was no longer a Potter.

"That is one reason why we were drawn together," he said thoughtfully, getting up from my seat. "He had your eyes, and I have my amme's." As he proceeded to leave the office with Ginny, he glanced back, "He will forgive you, of that I'm sure, but do not look for him."

He walked without paying any attention to where he was going, and Ginny led him outside once again. There was still a few hours of daylight remaining and she knew how relaxing flying was for both of them.

"I am sorry if I revealed some things you wished to keep secret, Galen," Ginny said in a low voice, as she chose a couple of brooms from the shed.

"Don't be. You have suffered as much, if not more, than I have. You had every right to do and say as you did," he said seriously. Reaching for her, he enveloped Ginny in a hug. "You are so warm… so perfect." Reaching down, he found her lips again, and the brooms remained forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, guys. It's getting busier here. Term's almost ending and exams are coming closer. I'm in the library and it's past my dinner time. :( I wish I had a cookie.

**Chapter 7**

Term passed quite fast and soon it was Christmas. Galen and Eldarion were staying back. They had several tasks to do, and Hogwarts was the best place to begin. The Weasleys were also staying in Hogwarts, parents and older brothers included, as it was much safer than their home.

One day just as the holidays started, Galen and Ginny lingered behind in the Potions classroom after their Occlumency session with Snape. Galen had brought several wrapped packages with him and he dropped them on the teacher's desk.

"What are these?" Snape asked.

"I was hoping you could take these presents for amme, adar and Aunt Delia. I bought some of the local garments from Hogsmeade," Galen replied. He had carefully chosen his presents with Ginny's help, or rather he had allowed Ginny to buy, and the redhead sniggered next to him recalling how hopeless he had been.

Galen narrowed his eyes at her playfully. He was glad that Ginny had warmed up to Snape, despite it appearing a rather daunting task at first. But after seeing the usually dour man's tenderness towards her boyfriend, she had lost most of her inhibitions. After that, it didn't take long, not after she accidentally saw his memory of recognizing Harry with his new family, and promptly picked him up. He had always pitied the treatment of his onetime best friend's forgotten son.

And for Galen, his Uncle Severus was as good as a blend between family, mentor and friend.

"About that," Snape said with a sigh, and Galen took that as a bad sign. "I am afraid I wont be able to visit the Lady Delia this year."

Galen raised an eyebrow, but refrained from saying anything. He waited for the older man to continue.

"The Dark Lord knows most of the Order will be staying in Hogwarts. He wants me to be here and give detailed reports of what happens."

"She wont be pleased," Galen said.

Snape sighed again. "We are at war."

"She'll be most displeased," Galen said, shaking his head. "I would hate to be you."

Snape leaned back and rubbed his temples. "How can I make up?"

"You can't," Galen shook his head again. "Your best bet would be to appeal to her merciful side, which if I might add, does not exist." He got up and gave his hand to an amused Ginny, and sighed, "I have lost an uncle," making her giggle.

As they left, Galen shook his head more seriously. "Poor Uncle Severus, always doing something or other, if not for Dumbledore, then for Voldemort." He stopped when Ginny shuddered at the name. "Oh get over it, Gin, it is just a name."

"Not for me," she whispered, and Galen was surprised by her suddenly haunted voice.

He instantly took hold of her shoulder and said, "Tell me what bothers you."

Ginny shook her head violently. "No, forget it." She pulled herself out of his grasp and rushed towards the Common Room.

But Galen was quicker with his Elvish reflexes. He crossed her path and grabbed her again. Pulling her closer, he whispered, "Don't tell, if you don't want to. But stay with me. Let me help you as you have helped me."

Ginny looked at him teary-eyed, and buried her head in his shoulder. Holding her tightly, Galen rocked them both gently, humming a melody his mother would sing to him and Eldarion, as they slept. It was a soothing strain, filled with love and hope, and Ginny felt it.

"That was wonderful. I didn't know you could sing," she said with a sigh.

"Eldarion got the ability to read the stars, I got the voice and music," he said tenderly, stroking her long hair "I'm glad you like it. I could sing for you all day, if you'd like." He said sincerely, and Ginny laughed melodiously, touching his cheek.

"You're so sweet," she said. "I would like to hear you sing properly."

So Galen went to his dorm to bring a harp, while Ginny waited for him. The Common Room was empty save for the two of them, as most people had either left for vacation or were playing Quidditch out in the rare winter sun.

When Galen came down, he raised an eyebrow at Ginny, who suddenly latched herself to him. She was crying. Putting his harp aside, Galen led her to a sofa, and sat down with Ginny on his lap. For several minutes, he didn't say anything, simply rubbing her shoulder and stroking her hair. Then when her sobbing subsided somewhat, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and then her eyes.

When she moaned, he reached lower to her lips and hungrily drank from them. After a few minutes, he tore his lips apart, she lunged forward and grabbed it again. It was as if their souls were in contact, and had found contentment.

"Tell me now," he said quietly, refusing to let go of his hold. Ginny was sitting on his lap, her back against his chest, and her head just below his neck. His arms were around her, and hers were clinging tightly to his.

Ginny stayed silent for a minute, but then she spoke, "In my first year, I found a diary in my belongings. It made me do things." She tilted her head up suddenly, as if daring Galen to ridicule her statement.

But Galen nodded. "My adar told me a tale of a ring… it corrupted the wearer. It held the thoughts of a Dar Lord."

Ginny drew a sharp breath. "The diary belonged to You Know Who, only when he was younger. Tom Riddle was his name. I spoke to him. I was lonely. I was sad." She waited for a few moments, before saying very quietly, "He listened. And wrote back. In time, Tom became my best friend."

Galen stroked her arm, wanting to share her painful memory with as much closeness as he could manage. "Not anymore," he whispered firmly. "I am your best friend now. And you are mine."

Ginny rolled her head slightly, and kissed Galen's neck. "You are." She kissed again. "But then Tom made me do things. I lost hours of my memory, and would wake up next to dead roosters, with blood all over me. Then the attacks started, and students were petrified. I knew I was behind it."

"No," Galen said hotly. "Not you! Tom Riddle was! Voldemort! Not you!" He tightened his grip around her, almost afraid that she would leave him.

But instead, Ginny tightened her own grip. She didn't say anything else.

"How did it stop?" Galen asked.

"It didn't," Ginny said sorrowfully. "I threw the diary in an abandoned toilet, and that was the end of the attacks. But Tom still has a hold over me. He can still make me… he can still talk to me… he still talks to me in my dreams, urging me to go back to him. I almost did, when I thought… you and Anthea… But I was afraid of what Tom would do to you."

Galen moved suddenly, his arm leaving Ginny, and she started crying. "I knew it! You hate me now!" She dropped to the ground and crouched, crying woefully.

Galen sighed, picking up his harp. He struck a chord, and Ginny raised her head in surprise. Galen plucked another note, and then his fingers started moving with amazing dexterity, creating a melody unlike any that the girl had heard before.

Then he started singing. Not in English, or any other language made by mortals, but in the High Tongue of the Forgotten Folk, and Ginny listened in tremendous awe. She was amazed.

But that wasn't the end of it. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and Morwen the Phoenix appeared. Galen smiled as the songbird joined in with rhythmic trills.

Ginny listened in wonder as both Galen and the phoenix poured their soul into their music, and through her ears it entered her heart. She smiled.

When Galen finally ended and set his harp aside, Ginny slowly approached him and took him in an embrace. It was a tender act full of emotion, and Galen held her once again, savoring the closeness despite having held her for nearly two hours earlier. It wasn't enough.

"For my personal minstrel," she said, smiling coyly, as she reached for his lips.

---------

Galen waited. He held a black diary in his hands, ripped at the corners, and nail marks on its cover. A dark aura emanated out from it, and he was glad he thought of wearing gloves. He didn't have to wait too long, as a dark figure approached him in the dark hours preceding twilight.

Eldarion grimaced. The aura from the diary would be visible to any Elf, and despite them being only half an Elf, they could still perceive it clearly. It was brimming with malevolent intent.

"Where did you get that?"

"In a girl's toilet," Galen responded dryly. "And that is where we are headed."

Eldarion raised an eyebrow at his brother, who didn't elaborate further. Shrugging, he followed Galen to the toilet. They stopped at a broken sink, and Galen hissed. Eldarion was aware of his brother's ability to speak to snakes. It had first been taken as a common thing for wizards but Snape had mentioned it was a rare ability, best kept a secret.

The sink opened, revealing a large tunnel. Eldarion sighed as his brother jumped in. He drew his wand out, and waving it, transformed it to a magical bow of blue light. It was the weapon of his choice.

"What manner of creature resides in this cavern?" Eldarion asked.

"One that can petrify man, beast and ghost, and who knows what else. Ginny has no memory of what happened here, but it still haunts her. Whatever evil it is, we must end it."

"Then we go to face an unknown monster with little heed for safety, and without informing anyone?" Eldarion asked grimly.

Galen frowned. "Yes. Anything wrong?"

"No, just checking," Eldarion said with an eager smile that shone in his face. "Amme will be most displeased."

"But adar will be proud," Galen muttered under his breath.

"Only if we survive."

Then they stopped talking. Looking around, they found themselves in a huge stone chamber with pillars and bookshelves all around. On the wall facing them was a giant face of a grim looking man.

"Salazar Slytherin," Eldarion stated. "They have several statues and portraits of him in the Slytherin Common Room."

"So this is the Chamber of Secrets," Galen said with awe, and then his eyes widened. They weren't alone. They had been followed.

"C-Chamber of Secrets," a girl's voice quivered in fear, and Galen groaned.

"Ginny! What are _you_ doing here?" he pointed his wand at the girl, while muttering, "Lumos."

Ginny Weasley's red hair came into sight, followed by the rest of her. But that wasn't all. Behind her were Anthea and Ron.

"No, no, no," Eldarion muttered. "We are not having a party here."

"Oh, shush you," Galen frowned at his brother. He reached forward and took Ginny's hand. "Why are you here?"

"Ron and Anthea were in the Common Room when you left. Anthea came to get me. They thought you were getting into some trouble like last time," Ginny explained hurriedly.

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Galen asked, flummoxed. Then he turned to his sister and Ron. "And why were you two in the Common Room so late? And alone?"

Eldarion muttered. "This is neither the time, nor the place. Ginny, do you have any recollection of what creature we are about to face?"

Realization dawned on Ginny, and her eyes fell on the diary in Galen's hand, and she staggered backwards. "No. Please don't."

"What? What is going on?" Ron asked suddenly.

Galen looked at Ron, then at Anthea, and then turned to Ginny. He shook his head, and then turned to Eldarion. "We can't do this tonight. Not with so many people around. It's too dangerous."

"Oh, and you think you can do something dangerous that we can't?" Anthea demanded angrily. "You think I'll let you put yourself in such danger, you dunderhead. Ron," she turned to the confused redhead, who was staring from Anthea to Galen in bemusement, "You are to make sure this idiot doesn't leave his dorm alone at night! Ever!"

Galen stifled an exasperated groan, and turned to his brother for help. Eldarion, however, was staring at Ginny. Her eyes had gone vacant and she was moving almost like a zombie. Galen stared at her in horror as she walked towards the stone face of Slytherin. He rushed to stop her, but Ginny ran ahead.

In a rasp voice, unlike her own, Ginny hissed and only Galen among those present could understand her words.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!" As she spoke, a deep rumbling noise occurred and the very stone in the Founder's portrait started to swirl.

"Out of the way," barked Eldarion, pulling Anthea and Ron with him.

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked in dismay, just as Anthea asked, "What about Harry?"

"_Galen_ will keep Ginny safe," Eldarion said urgently, dragging the two as best as he could. "Galen! Whatever it is, keep it distracted! Do not attack until I return! Do not! And destroy that damn diary!"

But Galen wasn't paying attention to his brother. His attention was fixed on Ginny, trying to get her back to her senses, and on the loud banging noises coming from within the cavernous opening in the wall.

With a feeling of impending doom, he pulled Ginny to him and rolled aside. Before anything else, he waved his wand, and a shining blue sword came in place. Galen plunged that sword through the diary, ripping a hole in the middle. Crimson liquid flowed from the hole, and Ginny began screaming in agony.

"No! Not Galen! Please, Tom! I'll do anything! Not Galen! Not Galen!"

Galen held her tightly, whispering, "I'm with you… I'm with you."

Then his attention was drawn to the stone opening. It was a Basilisk. A monster of myths, more venomous than any other reptile, and with the sight of death.

"But the sight cannot affect a Parselmouth," Galen whispered to himself, and stood up in front of the beast. "Better I face this alone!" But to his dismay, Ginny's senses had cleared, and she wouldn't let Galen face the monster alone.

"Not alone," she whispered, and when Galen looked at her with incredulity, she hissed, "I'm a Parselmouth too."

Galen opened his mouth to argue, but just then the great serpent lunged forward. He pushed Ginny to one side, and jumped out of danger, slashing his sword. But it didn't connect. Then he heard Ginny yell, "Stupefy!" and the spell ricocheted from the serpent's thick scales.

"No! Magic wont work on its scale. Aim for its face."

Just then he heard Eldarion's footsteps and paled. With all his focus, he thought, _'Morwen! I need you!'_

The phoenix appeared in a flash of lightning, distracting the serpent from the others in the room, swooping directly to its eyes. At the very same instant, an arrow whizzed from the darkness where Galen supposed Eldarion was standing, aimed immaculately.

The Basilisk was blinded.

"Reducto!" Ginny yelled at the serpent's face, merely stunning it with the impact of the exploding hex. As the serpent staggered in confusion, Galen ran forward unheeding, straight to the serpent's path, and with a clean sweep of his sword, struck it deep within its mouth. Then he jumped back, before any of the venom could touch him.

He landed on his knees as the head of the serpent fell mere feet in front of him, twitching and fidgeting, until it became still and motionless.

"You fool," Eldarion barked after several moments of absolute silence. "I told you to wait for me."

"It was a Basilisk and you are not a Parselmouth," Galen retorted, turning to Ginny, who walked to him and gave him a tight slap. Then she kissed him.

As Galen looked at his brother in confusion, Ginny started yelling at him, "Of all the stupid and insane things to do, Galenel Greenstar, you had to do the worst! Did you even stop to think what you might be facing? Did you even think of what would happen to me if… if something had happened to you? You stupid, senseless, daft git!"

Galen reached forward and silenced her with yet another kiss. "You look adorable when you're angry."

"Adorable, huh?" Ginny asked in a dangerous voice. "I will show you how adorable I…" she trailed off when several footsteps came from the entrance, and several people came in sight - the Headmaster, several professors, the adult Weasleys, and to Galen and Eldarion's utter terror…

"Amme!"

"Aunt Delia!"

"Boys," acknowledged an ash-blond woman with a smirk. She was standing next to a dark haired woman with a threaded tiara on her head. The dark haired woman was trembling with what appeared to be fear and fury combined.

"Uh oh," Galen muttered, turning to his brother, who stared back blankly. Both turned from their mother to where her gaze was fixed - the dead Basilisk, and then back to her. Then they ran.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Snape yelled twice, knocking both boys to the ground. "You insufferable little brats," he bellowed, "You will stay here and face the consequences of your thoughtless deeds." Snape's words started a flurry of action and verbal outbursts.

"Of all the things I've seen in all my years of Hogwarts," McGonagall was screaming. "To have two of my students come running to me in the middle of the night with a hardly believable tale and then to come here and… I am so disappointed."

"Now, Minerva," Lily Potter said. "Lets hear what they have to say for themselves first."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" her mother screamed. "Have you lost the capacity to think! What were you doing here and… Oh my!" she saw the snake for the first time and her heart rate nearly doubled. "You better have a good explanation for this, young lady!"

By then Galen and Eldarion had been revived. Both had tuned out the rest of the crowd and were focusing on their mother. Lady Amaryllis had paled and was still trembling. Her lips quivered and she looked to be on the verge of collapsing.

Galen rushed to her and gave her a hug. "We're safe, amme. We're safe." He allowed her to kiss his head before parting. Then she did the same for Eldarion.

"Now," she said finally. "Explain."

Galen gulped. He turned to Eldarion, and then to Ginny. In silence, Galen conveyed to his girlfriend that he could face dozens of Basilisk without any fear, but an angry mother was beyond him. He begged for help.

"Greetings, Lady Amaryllis," Ginny said politely. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Galen has told me a lot about you."

Amaryllis raised an eyebrow contemplatively and then smiled. "Has he? I would love to talk to you more, my dear, but right now even you cannot save my sons. Galen!"

"Please Mr. Greenstar," Dumbledore said calmly. "We would all like to know what happened here tonight."

While Galen had been in the center of everyone's attention, Eldarion had pulled out. He returned with the torn diary and handed it to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster gaped at the diary, and then at Eldarion. "Great Merlin!" he cursed loudly, and all the staff of Hogwarts stared at him, the first time they had seen the Headmaster lose his calm. He wasn't the only one. The Lady Delia, a Half Elven herself, recoiled from the diary as if it were the very embodiment of evil. Even destroyed, it wasn't at all difficult for the trained eye to perceive the evil it once held.

"Where did you find this?" Dumbledore asked Eldarion.

"Ginny found it in the girl's toilet," Eldarion responded. "She showed it to my brother, who instantly sensed something wrong. The diary wrote back."

"Why didn't you bring it to a teacher?" McGonagall asked sharply.

Both Galen and Eldarion shrugged, not meeting Snape's eyes.

"Stop!" Amaryllis called out loudly. She still seemed to be in a state of disarray, but her voice held all the majesty of her stature. "These three have been through a terrible ordeal. Let them rest. Let them be fed. We shall hear from them tomorrow." Turning to her sons, she said in a low yet firm whisper, "We _will_ hear from you tomorrow. Eru forbid, if you should disappear again…"

"Of all the rotten luck," Galen muttered as he retreated hastily from the chamber, making no effort to keep his voice down. "To have to face amme without adar."

"I heard that."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, again! Took a while to get this out. Thanks to Minstrel Knight for adding some significant bits to it.

**Chapter 8 **

Galen stirred. He woke up with a start, his forehead exploding in pain. Taking a deep breath, he recalled his recent Occlumency lessons from Snape and cleared his mind. After several attempts, he succeeded and sighed heavily. It had been a terrible dream. Lord Voldemort had personally taken part in torturing the family of a Muggleborn wizard who had defied him.

"Nightmares, again?"

Galen looked up and saw Ron looking at him with concern. He nodded his head, and then he frowned darkly at his dorm mate.

"I know you are angry with us for going to McGonagall," the redhead said hastily before Galen could put in a word. "But we were worried. Your brother threw us out and sealed the entrance. How could we just pretend as if nothing was wrong? Anthea was in tears with worry."

Galen shook his head, scowling darkly. "Not that. What were you and Anthea doing so late in the Common Room alone?"

"I don't see why that should concern you," Ron said coolly, turning aside. Then he stopped. "Wait! Anthea called you something else… down in the cave… she called you Harry… she had a brother named…" He turned suddenly and gaped at Galen in disbelief.

Galen sighed, slapping his forehead. "Oh well, you guessed it. I am her long lost brother, Harry Potter. And I suppose I can't blame you for going after my sister, not when I am with yours. Just remember that Anthea has suffered much and if you make her suffer more…"

"You don't have to say that," Ron interrupted firmly. "You would do what I would do to you."

Galen nodded. "Glad we got that out. My identity is supposed to be a secret. Can you keep it a secret? Talk to Anthie… she will explain… good, thanks… Right. I'm off see my amme now. If I don't return, you know where I last was," he said somberly to an amused Ron. Then he walked out of the room muttering, "Eru have mercy." It was time to face the wrath of a frightened mother.

But Lady Amaryllis was not the first person Galen saw. Ginny was waiting for him outside the Common Room and she took his hand comfortingly. "Professor Snape told me to take you to Lady Amaryllis' chamber. She is staying near the dungeons. He said my presence might be helpful."

Galen followed his girlfriend with a nod. Her presence was indeed going to be helpful. He knew his mother and aunt would be staying near Severus Snape and was glad it was as far as possible from the Gryffindor Tower. Stopping just outside the guest chamber, Galen took a deep breath and Ginny made to depart but Galen held her hand tightly.

"No," he said with near petulance and Ginny patted his head fondly with a chuckle. But before she could say anything, the door opened and his Aunt Delia walked out.

"Hello Galen," she said with an evil smirk. "Your amme has been waiting for you. I hope you have packed your bags to leave with her. Come with me, Ginny, my dear, I would love to know you better."

"No!" Galen said again louder, tightening his grip on Ginny's hand and pulling her closer to him. The redhead rested her free hand over their joined wrists in comfort, and Delia observed the two with a smile before retreating.

"Come in Elerin," a voice called icily from within and the boy gulped. Taking a final deep breath and rubbing Ginny's wrist with his fingers, he walked in.

The Lady was sitting on an armchair near the fire. It appeared as if she had been in that position for quite some time. Her eyes were droopy and it appeared as if she hadn't had much sleep. There was a single seat next to her and she beckoned Ginny to take it. Smiling weakly at the young girl, the regal woman said, "How are you, dear?'

"I am fine, thank you, ma'am," Ginny responded politely. "I hope you don't mind me staying."

The Lady smiled beautifully. "If Elerin wants you here, you can stay. You must have become very close to him in the short time you have known each other for him to desire your presence now… But I must ask you to let go of my son's hand while I deal with him." Turning to Galen, she asked icily, "How are you, son?"

Galen had frozen at the sight of his mother. She looked terrible from fear and worry. Her voice made him tremble with grief. He opened his mouth but instead of replying, he ran to his mother and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, amme. I didn't intend to hurt you." He whispered wretchedly to his mother's hair. "I'm sorry."

She patted his back and sighed. "You promised me, Elerin," she said quietly in a forlorn voice. "You gave me your word you wouldn't do anything foolish."

"I'm sorry, amme," he repeated miserably. Then he continued, "It was necessary."

"I have no doubt," his mother stated. She shook her head. "You do things with the best of intentions but your foolishness knows no bounds. Just like your adar! You could have died! Why don't you ever think before doing something so… so reckless! Did you even think how it would affect others? How it would affect me! You and your brother will be the death of me someday!"

Galen heard her tirade sorrowfully and then shook his head. "Eldarion only came to keep me out of trouble, amme. I didn't know what terror awaited us, but it haunted Ginny and I had to stop it. I had to do this. It's not his fault."

"Do not interrupt me with banalities, Elerin," she said dangerously. "I have spoken to Lindel already, and I know my own sons well enough." She shook her head. "We had a deal. If you didn't show restrain and good sense, you would be sent back home. By rights, you should depart with me after Yuletide is past."

"No, amme," Galen begged frantically. "Please don't. I'm really sorry. I want to stay." He turned to Ginny desperately.

"Silence," his mother said sharply. She turned from Galen to Ginny, who was watching the scene unfold with silent dread, and then she continued, "But I do not wish to punish this young lady for your foolishness. Instead," she swatted her son's hand severely as he cheered in sudden delight, "I must think of some other way to punish you. I am almost tempted to spank you right here in front of your friend for frightening me so thoroughly."

Uncaring of her threats, Galen smiled happily. "As long as you don't send me away," he said while leaning down to kiss his mother's forehead. "You are the best and most beautiful amme in the whole world."

"Flattery, my dear son, can only save you so many times," his mother said severely, but it was obvious she was amused as well. Then she got up and embraced her son warmly. "Tell me now, truthfully, how are you?"

Galen smiled happily and said, "I met my sister, she knows." Then seeing his mother's alarmed expression as she shot a glance at Ginny, he smiled wider. "Ginny knows too. The Centaurs revealed it to her."

Amaryllis frowned. "Centaurs? They haven't been involved in the affairs of mortals for… I do not know if they ever have."

"Well, technically," Galen said teasingly, "I am only part mortal."

"Don't push it, Elerin," Amaryllis said with narrowed eyes. "I still haven't given you your punishment. Why would the Centaurs involve themselves in your life?"

Galen sighed but it was Ginny who answered. "He is the true Boy Who Lived."

The Queen paled. She turned to Galen and shook her head. "You will do nothing foolish," she whispered firmly.

Galen nodded agreeably. "Nothing foolish," he echoed. "But amme, how come you and Aunt Delia are here in Hogwarts?"

"Severus sent us a message of his inability to visit us for Yule, and your adar decided to come with Delia. He was held back by a Goblin Rebellion in Africa at the last moment," Amaryllis explained. "So I decided to come. And seeing how utterly foolish my sons are behaving, I have decided to stay."

"I'm glad," Galen said happily, giving his mother another hug. "I missed you a lot. Though, your timing could have been a bit better," he added hastily, as he jumped away to a safe distance.

"That reminds me. For your punishment," Amaryllis said with a gleam of mischief which made Galen balk in fear. "You will teach our ways to the House Elves personally. You will make them feel welcome and wanted," she nodded at the growing apprehension on her son's face. "And if they smother you with their affection, you will gracefully accept it. You can start now."

"Evil woman," Galen muttered to Ginny as they walked out of his mother's chamber and Ginny hit his head playfully. "What?" he complained sulkily. "You don't know how bad the House Elves can get… especially, Dobby!"

-----

Three hours later, Galen fumed in anger. He marched purposefully to the other end of the Common Room. His last few hours hadn't been very pleasant, having to deal with several over-excited and animated House Elves. He had told Ginny to go back without him, not wanting her to go through the same ordeal, but when he returned to the Common Room, he was met with a sight that infuriated him even further.

Danny Potter, his former brother, was forcing himself on his girlfriend. Danny hadn't seen the entrance of the Half Elf, though Ginny had, and she smirked at him.

"So Danny, what were you saying," she said loudly, "about Galen being a Slytherin spy?"

Danny snorted. "His brother is a Slytherin and he calls Snape 'uncle'. As if that weren't bad enough, and then his aunt insults Sirius." He shook his head. "How can she choose to go to Hogsmeade with that slimy git over Padfoot! You shouldn't mingle with people like them, Ginny, if you know what's good for you. I don't care if Dumbledore thinks we need their help for the war, they aren't normal. Stick with us. You can come to Hogsmeade with me on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, I can?" Ginny asked in a singsong voice with an amused smile that Danny took as a good sign.

"Yes," he nodded, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I've noticed you have grown up quite a bit. We could, you know, do stuff together."

"Excuse me," Galen tapped on his unwitting brother's shoulder. When Danny jumped aside and turned around with his wand ready, Galen shook his head. "You want to put that away, Potter. And you really want to apologize to my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Danny laughed. "Don't delude yourself. Ginny's had a crush on me since we were kids. You were just the guy she turned to when I was unavailable. Well guess what, I'm available now. So back off."

"Right," Galen said in disbelief. Turning to Ginny, he said, "I'm in no mood to deal with this right now. Can I resort to my foul Slytherin ways and dispose of him in a cruel and painful manner?"

Giggling, Ginny grabbed his hand, disregarding Danny's protests, and dragged him away from the Common Room. "He's not worth it," she said. "How was Dobby?"

Galen shook his head in disgust. "I would have strangled him with my own hands if, somewhere deep deep down, I didn't truly like that overzealous and insane House Elf. He called me 'the Great and Selfless Knight Who Rose to the Succor of His People and the Students and Staff of Hogwarts Without Any Care for His Own Safety to Battle and Destroy the Terrible and Vile Serpent'! With capital letters so loud, you know, you could almost hear them. And that was just the first few seconds." He went on and on complaining, making Ginny laugh heartily.

"But you are," she said softly after controlling herself. Then before Galen could protest further, she put her hands around his neck, instantly silencing him. "You are my knight in shining armor, Galen. You freed me of my curse. I do not know how to thank you."

Galen looked at her contemplatively. "A kiss would be adequate for now, my lovely damsel in distress." He leaned forward slightly, allowing Ginny to reach to meet his lips. She kissed him deeply, her hands making knots out of his hair all the while.

Parting, she said dangerously, "But the next time you call me a damsel in distress, dear, I will be biting your tongue off instead."

Smiling, Galen said, "At least, I will still be able to do this." Putting his arms around her firmly, he kissed her forehead. When Ginny sighed blissfully, he kissed her again. Then parting with a troubled expression, he said, "I think I am falling in love with you, Ginny. When I thought of being sent away… I was so lost… so distraught that I might never see you again, I…"

"Oh Galen," Ginny cried out. "I love you too. I know we have only known each other for a few months, but it feels like I've known you forever. It's like…"

"Like we were meant to be," Galen said with a sigh. "I was afraid I might freak you away by saying so, I'm glad you feel the same."

Ginny giggled. "Silly boy," she punched him playfully.

-----

"I am troubled about the boy," Snape sighed heavily. He was sitting with two exceptionally beautiful women, one of whom had her silver blonde head rested on his shoulder. "I fear he has many challenges in front of him."

"My nephew will rise to the challenges," the woman reclining against him said with certainty. "He always does, and if he has any need, the three of us will be there for him."

Snape remained motionless for a few moments. Then he twiddled the ends of Delia Telcontar's long hair with his fingers. "Things are in motion, my dear. The Dark Lord is moving, and Dumbledore's hopes are hedged too heavily on Danny Potter."

From across the table, Lady Amaryllis frowned. "He is only a boy. Surely the old wizard must have other plans."

Snape sighed. "The Headmaster places too much faith in the Prophecy. He truly believes that the Boy Who Lived is the one to defeat the Dark Lord. He puts all his energies in the protection and training of Danny Potter."

"The false Boy Who Lived," Delia finished grimly. "What do you suggest, Severus?"

"Galen doesn't need battle training from Dumbledore. He is highly proficient in his own way of fighting. King Isildur has seen to it… and he is surrounded by several loyal people who would give their lives for him in a heartbeat. Even in the very short time he has been in Hogwarts, he has become dear to several students. He has had a profound impact on Gryffindor House, several of whom are now almost tolerable. Even some of the staff are fond of him, especially Lily Potter. He is well loved."

"Lily Potter?" Amaryllis asked quietly.

Snape nodded. "She had a talk with Galen and Ginny, she told me of it, marveling that her lost son was still alive. I don't think she knows Galen is he."

Amaryllis nodded. "I can understand her pain but I cannot forgive her for the tears of my son."

"Too many people know his secret, My Lady," Snape said suddenly. "Do you not fear they will take him away if they found out? Do you not fear that he might choose to stay?"

Amaryllis smiled sadly. "You fear that, Severus, because you do not have a mother's heart. My Galen will never be able to leave me. Even if he still feels something for Lily Potter, his heart is big enough for the two of us." As her smile brightened, she said, "And he will never forget the thrashing and the fussing from his amme after he disappeared with the eagles."

"I am afraid he might not be given a choice," Snape said heavily. "Dumbledore is magnanimous to the House of Telcontar because he needs their help for the war. But if he were to discover Galen's true identity and the truth behind the Prophecy, I fear he will leave no stone unturned to control the Boy Who Lived."

"If he tries," Amaryllis said with resolve, "I will be standing between him and my son."

"And you wont be alone, My Lady," Snape promised.

Then Delia stirred. "What about his new girlfriend? What do you think of her, Severus?"

Snape pondered thoughtfully. "Her family is deeply aligned to Dumbledore. They have absolute and unwavering faith in Dumbledore, but from what I saw of the girl's mind while teaching her to shield it, she cares deeply for Galen. She has shed many tears for the pain of Harry Potter."

Delia smirked. "What is it about that boy that makes women simply crazy about him? He has broken many hearts by not letting anyone in too deep save his amme and me. I am glad he allowed that spirited young redhead to reach to him."

"It could be because she also felt for Harry Potter's misery," Snape said thoughtfully. Remembering something, he added, "The Centaur Firenze played a major part in that."

Amaryllis nodded. "That is what makes me feel that something deeper is at play here. Something beyond our comprehension. What do the stars speak to you of, Delia?"

Delia's eyes clouded and she turned away from Snape. With troubled eyes, she said, "Pain and suffering."

-----

"How dare you!" a girl screamed with fury. "How dare you say that to Ginny!"

The Gryffindor Common Room was in complete shock, not that many students had stayed back for the vacations. Anthea Potter, who had been the quietest of them all until that year, was lashing out at her boisterous brother, Gryffindor's Pride and Joy, the Boy Who Lived - Danny Potter.

"You git!" she yelled. "You insensitive git!"

"Stop it, Anthea," Danny said irritably. "You don't know what you're talking of. I was trying to save Ginny from those snakes."

"Oh," Anthea said harshly. "Just as Sirius said he was saving Galen's aunt from Professor Snape?"

"You heard that? Oh right, he would have told you too," Danny said curiously. Then smugly, he continued, "Yeah, you see… We have to save the innocent girls from Snivellus and his sniveling nephew."

"I don't see, Daniel!" she retorted. "While I love Sirius, he can be so immature and irritating when it comes to Professor Snape. Why can't you just grow up, like Ron has?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in bemusement. "And how come you're spending so much time with Ron suddenly? What does he want with you?"

Anthea's eyes narrowed dangerously and she said, "It is none of your business, Daniel Potter, whom I spend my time with. You should mind your own business and stop butting in other people's," she said furiously, before marching off.

"Barking," Danny said, shaking his head. "But just you wait, Galenel Greenstar! I'll show you! Snape tried to steal mum from dad but he failed, and so will you! We Potters get our redheads!"


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews are much appreciated.

**Chapter 9**

"… but what I don't understand is, why must we grovel before those foreigners?"

"Because we need their aid, James. They are more than what they appear to be, and Severus assures me they can be trusted."

Galen paused, his hands frozen on the doorknob. He turned to his mother questioningly. When she nodded, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Galen," Dumbledore's serene voice floated through, and Galen pushed the door open, and allowed his mother and brother to enter first.

Sitting inside were a large number of people. Dumbledore, in his usual place, with Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick behind him. Several others were sitting in the cramped office, and Dumbledore introduced them.

"Lady Amaryllis, mother of Galenel and Eldarion… Greenstar," the Headmaster said, and none present missed his slight pause before saying their last name. "James and Lily Potter, you know. Arthur and Molly Weasley, you have met. This is Sirius Black," he pointed to a shaggy black haired man, and moved on, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks."

"Honestly, Albus!" Molly Weasley interrupted. "You cannot allow children to be part of this meeting. It is much too dangerous for them to know."

Galen grinned at his scowling brother, and touched his arm in restraint. Both turned to their mother.

"Thank you for your concern, Molly," said Amaryllis gently. "But my sons are mature enough to be here." Taking the seat that was offered her, she said, "If anyone shouldn't be here, it is I. But disregarding such trivialities," she looked at Dumbledore pointedly, "please continue."

But before Dumbledore could continue, James Potter got up, frowning. "Albus, I protest! If you are going to allow underage wizards to join the Order, then Daniel should be the first. This entire war, after all, is revolving around him."

"Sit down, James," Dumbledore said firmly. "If both you and Lily so wish, then Danny will join us. But we have wasted enough time already." He gazed resolutely, and waited until everyone had settled. He smiled at the two boys, who stood protectively beside their mother.

"The recent episode in the Chamber of Secrets has revealed a most woeful secret regarding our foe," he said calmly. "The Diary that young Galen destroyed was no ordinary diary." He sighed when everyone stared back at him blankly. Everyone, except Moody, and the Telcontars.

"A soul vessel," Galen provided. "The most evil and accursed of all artifacts."

"What are you talking about, boy?" someone demanded.

"The Diary contained half the soul of Voldemort," Galen said, and rolled his eyes when everyone cringed at the name. "As long as it was intact, Voldemort couldn't be killed."

There was silence for a while, and then a chorus of voices began ringing at once.

"Is that true, Albus?"

"But… the Diary is destroyed now!"

"Preposterous! The boy is deluded!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered loudly. He sighed heavily, and looked reproachfully at Galen. "It wasn't my desire to reveal the specific details about the nature of the Diary. But what you said is indeed true." Frowning, he added, "Though I am not certain if I'm pleased to know of your awareness of such a dark object."

"Elvish instincts," Eldarion muttered, when several suspicious faces turned to the three of them. "The question now arises, was that the only one?"

Dumbledore gazed at the two boys silently, and then nodded. "Your instincts and reasoning are impeccable. It is my belief that Voldemort has created six, possibly seven, such vessels."

"Six!" the one-eyed man called Moody barked. "Is he insane? That means his current being has a sixth of his soul remaining."

"Not exactly accurate," Galen quipped in. "The fist vessel removes half the soul, the second removes half of that, leaving behind a quarter… and so on… so his current being contains merely a sixty-fourth part of his soul. So, yes, I'd say, he is insane, and barely human."

"Galen," his mother said warningly. Turning to the Headmaster, she said, "How do you suggest we proceed from here?"

"I have certain suspicions," Dumbledore said heavily, "as to what objects he might have used as his Horcruxes, but I will keep them to myself for the time being. My purpose in gathering you all here today was merely to introduce each other. In the days that await us, much will hinge on our ability to trust each other. I trust, you will all be able to let go of past misunderstandings," he glanced at Severus Snape, Sirius Black and James Potter, and continued, "And work together in ending this evil."

"Of course," Severus said icily, looking at James Potter and Sirius Black derisively. The other two didn't even bother replying.

Sighing, Dumbledore said, "It is also our honor to have the presence of…" he looked searchingly at Amaryllis, who refrained from reacting, "the House of Greenstar in our midst."

"I have never heard of Greenstar before," Moody said suspiciously. "How can we trust them?"

"Alastor is right," James Potter said. "I demand an oath of secrecy from them." Turning to an increasingly irate Dumbledore, he said, "You may trust Sniv… Snape's words, but the rest of us don't! How do you know that his friends aren't Death Eaters as well."

Snape hissed angrily, "Shut up, you fools! You do not know whom you're insulting!"

"James," Dumbledore said warningly, before he could say anything else. But he frowned as well. "But I'm afraid James is right. I must request our new friends to give an oath of loyalty so that we…"

"Enough!" a voice snapped, and to everyone's surprise, it wasn't Snape… it wasn't even Lady Amaryllis who spoke. It was her son, Eldarion Greenstar - the heir.

Drawing himself proudly, Eldarion set his cold and unflinching grey eyes at Dumbledore. "Against this approaching darkness, you have given yourself a responsibility to fight it. So has our father. We do not defer to your authority, Dumbledore, and you have no right to ask any oath from us. This is not a game of chess between you and the Lord of Darkness, and this is much more than a personal vendetta. You are but merely another piece, just as the rest of us. We came here under the belief that there will be an alliance. We did not come to give our allegiance to anyone."

"Lindel!" Amaryllis silenced him with a quiet command.

"I apologize for the manner of my outburst," Eldarion said with a stony face. "But I do not apologize for my words. You will receive no oath from me." Turning, he left the office.

"Of all the disrespectful…"

"How dare he!"

"Albus, see what I meant!"

Galen gave his hand to his mother, to help her up. He looked at her, and she shook her head. They turned to the door, but before exiting, Amaryllis turned to Snape, "I give you leave, Severus. You may tell these imbeciles why my son was insulted by your employer."

--

The next day, Galen and Eldarion walked back to the Great Hall. They had just seen the Headmaster again, who had profusely apologized for any offence.

"I see what Uncle Severus meant," Galen said snippily. "Old greybeard wishes to control everything! It is fortunate for him that he has no malicious intentions towards us…" He shook his head, and asked "How's Daphne? Have you two got together yet?"

"No," said Eldarion. "Her family is in enough trouble as it is, without having to add me in. She will come as my companion for the New Years Eve dinner, though." He frowned at the sight that met him in the Great Hall, and said, "Why does your sister look as if she is about to kill someone?"

Galen turned to his right, and grimaced. Anthea and Danny Potter had their wands pointed at each other, and neither appeared to be willing to let go. Ron was there, but he was busy holding Ginny back, who had a strange and dazed expression on her face. Shrugging, he said, "I'll see you later, Eldarion. Say hello to Daph."

"Her name is Daphne," Eldarion muttered, shaking his head in disgust, as he walked away.

Galen walked to the two siblings, and asked, "What's going on here?"

Seeing Galen, Anthea bellowed in fury, "THAT… THAT FOUL PERVERT! HE DOSED GINNY WITH A LOVE POTION! AND SHE…" she pointed towards Ginny, who was staring dreamily at Danny Potter.

Galen raised an eyebrow, looked at Ginny carefully, and laughed out loud.

"Galen!" Anthea screamed. "Have you lost your mind? You could lose Ginny to _him_?" she spat out in disgust.

"Calm down, Anthie," Galen said, smiling at her. "I'm glad I can trust you to look after my well-being, but there is no need to murder your brother. At least, not yet."

At that moment, Ginny's voice came out. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" she yelled. "Danny! Yoohoo, Danny!"

"See," Danny said jubilantly. "She wants me."

Galen's smile disappeared, and he turned to Danny threateningly, making the boy-hero falter. Looking at his brother coldly, Galen said, "Try this again, and I give you my word, Voldemort will be the least of your concerns." Walking to Ginny, he grabbed her by the waist, and said to Ron, "I'll keep her from doing anything foolish."

Carrying Ginny by her waist, Galen led her back to the Common Room, disregarding her protests. He whispered as they walked, "Cut it out, Gin. You're not fooling me." Grinning, he added cheekily, "You needn't have gone through so much trouble just to make me carry you. A simple request would have sufficed."

Ginny looked at Galen with a pout. "You are not my Danny! Leggo!" Then, she giggled. "Though, I've heard that Elvish singing is an _excellent_ antidote to lust potions."

"As you wish, my princess," Galen said joyfully. He let her go at that, and they walked to the Common Room. Galen brought his harp out, and sang peacefully, as Ginny lay on the couch, her head on his lap. It was a mournful song that brought tears to both their eyes.

"I apologize for pretending, Galen," she whispered after a while. "I wanted to see how you would react."

"Did I pass the test?" he asked curiously.

In response, the redhead got up, and grabbed his face. Bringing it closer, she kissed him. Within minutes, their hands were all over each other, their hair tussled up, and their lips continuously pressed against each other. Finally, Ginny parted breathlessly.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

Galen shrugged. "Instincts."

"Elvish?" Ginny asked musingly, as if it made sense.

"No," Galen said, to her surprise. "Instincts of love. Your eyes… I know how you look at me. It wasn't the same."

Feeling tears emerge in her eyes, Ginny said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't do it again," he said simply, and reached for her lips. "How can I be angry with you when even a Love Potion failed to affect you… mm…"

--

The New Years Eve Dinner was a special occasion planned by Dumbledore, to boost the morale of the large number of people staying back in Hogwarts for the vacation. For Galen, it was a day of foreboding.

"I don't want to wear my ceremonial robes, Aunt Delia!" Galen said grumpily. "And that's final!"

Raising an eyebrow in a manner incredibly similar to her nephews, Delia looked back with twinkling eyes, and called out loudly, "Amary! Your son does not want to wear his…"

"Okay! Okay!" Galen interrupted hastily. "I'll wear them! You don't have to bring _her_ in, traitor."

"Traitor?" Delia said with wide eyes, with mock-anguish. "My own neffypoo… Life, thou art but a bitter pill for the diseased." She pretended to be in anguish for a few moments, while Galen rubbed his forehead in frustration. Then she brightened. "Shall we talk to Ginny now?"

Galen shook his head mournfully, and said, "Why me… Isn't Eldarion your… uh… _neffypoo_ as well? Can't you make his life miserable for a change?"

"My! Don't you feel honored!" Delia said happily, pinching Galen's cheek. Then, grabbing Galen's arm, she ran to where she knew Ginny would be.

"Ginevra!" she called out. "Do you have a moment, dear? My neffypoo has something important to ask you."

Ginny looked up from her homework essay, and mouthed 'neffypoo' with disbelief. Seeing Delia wink at her, she giggled and said, "Yes, Galen?"

Galen, for his part, removed himself from Delia's grasp, and walked with dignity towards Ginny. Sitting next to her, he looked at his aunt, and said, "Why don't you bug Uncle Severus for a while?" Thinking, he hastily added, "On second thought, please wait." Turning to Ginny, he said, "Will you, my princess, grace me with your companionship for the dinner tomorrow night?"

Confused, Ginny said, "Of course, but why do you need to ask?"

"Great!" he said. "Aunt Delia will bring the proper robes tonight."

"Proper robes?" Ginny asked dangerously. "Do you mean to suggest that I don't have proper robes, Galenel?"

"See!" Galen threw his hand in despair at his aunt. "Adar was right! You are cruel and sadistic! She's angry with me now, and I hope you're happy!" and he scuttled away in a hurry, leaving behind a confused Ginny and a mirthful Delia.

"Don't be upset, Ginny," she said, after Galen had vanished from sight. Laughing, she said, "Oh this brings back memories. You know Galen is a prince, right?" When Ginny nodded, she said, "On formal occasions, he has to wear his ceremonial robes, and is expected to have a companion or date, with matching clothes."

"Oh," Ginny said. "All right. Why didn't he just say that?" she asked, completely baffled by Galen's behavior.

With a mischievous grin, the older woman said, "That might have something to do with the horrible and highly exaggerated tales my brother might have told him… about the first time _he_ attended a formal event with the girl he loved. For some strange and unexplainable reason, Galen believes I am going to tease him mercilessly, and you will hate him because of all the embarrassing secrets I'll spill out." She blinked, and said, "Come to think of it, Amaryllis and Isildur did have a major fight the next day… hmm…"

Pushing her books away, Ginny turned to Delia with glee. "You must tell me." She got up, and added, "But I must now find your dear neffypoo, and convince him that I still love him… before he runs off with the eagles again."

"He told you about that, did he?" Delia asked, with a grin. She watched the younger girl scamper after her nephew, and sighed happily. Turning, she was about to leave the Common Room, when a dark haired man accosted her.

"Hello, beautiful," he said huskily.

"Spoken for," she said indifferently.

"Snape?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she said coldly. "And please don't lace my drinks with potions."

"Snape's got a Death Eater meeting tomorrow!" he blurted out.

"Oh for Varda's Sake, leave me alone!"

--

The New Years Eve dinner was a special celebratory occasion thought up by Dumbledore to heal the rifts present in those who would be fighting against Voldemort. He had even invited outsiders such as Amelia Bones and her niece. It was a lavish occasion, and at one table were seated Dumbledore, the two Potters, the two Weasleys, and the two women from New Numenor.

After Snape had revealed their true identity, there had been instant uproar, and quite a few of the people refused to believe in the existence of such a hidden place, and such forgotten folk. But eventually, they were convinced, after seeing Snape's memories in a Pensieve. Since then, there had been great awe attached to the personage of the four members of the royal family.

"Galen and Ginny look stunning," Lily Potter remarked with a smile, as the two Gryffindors emerged to the Hall, holding each other's arm.

They were both clad in matching royal blue and silver garments, and Eldarion and Daphne were in emerald green and black. They all joined Ron and Anthea on a table, and were happily chattering.

"They do, don't they?" Molly said thoughtfully. With a troubled expression, she turned to Amaryllis, and said, "She could never have afforded such a dress. Your Highness, our social or financial status isn't comparable…"

She was interrupted by Delia, who chose that moment to excuse herself. With a forlorn expression, she got up, and was about to leave.

Amaryllis smiled kindly at her sister-in-law, and said, "Why don't you join the children, Delia. I'm sure Ginny would be most interested on hearing what Galen did on his first formal event. I picked the same bracelet for today." Turning to Molly, she added, "Do call me Amaryllis, Molly. The smile that your daughter brings to my son's face is worth more than all the gold in this universe to me. Please don't let such issues come between our children's happiness."

Delia wandered towards her nephews, and pinched Galen from behind, making him jump up with a yelp. Pushing him aside, she took his seat.

"Evil woman!" Galen complained, but kissed the side of his aunt's head. He whispered, "He'll be all right, Aunt Delia!" She smiled, and touched Galen's cheek, before he walked away to find himself another seat.

"You must be Daphne," Delia said, looking at a slim, dark haired girl, with a reserved but elegantly beautiful face. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, dear."

Daphne nodded with a small smile. She looked around, and then at Eldarion.

"Don't worry," Delia said reassuringly. "I don't know most people here either." Turning to Ginny, she said suddenly, "There's an interesting tale behind that bracelet you are wearing." Seeing Ginny's eyes gleam, she leaned forward, ignoring Galen who had just returned.

"Our dear boy was about nine," Delia said, swatting Galen's hand, when he tried to take his own glass of pumpkin juice, "and like a proper gentle-boy, was escorting the young daughter of the king of… a country I cannot name, but in Asia. The rulers of five different countries had gathered together to discuss on a… particularly nasty issue. When Galen and Yasmeen wandered towards the High Table, hand in hand mind, though I think that was more of an initiative on Yasmeen's part... But seeing them, one of the queens promptly called our cute and delightful little boy to her side. After talking him for a few minutes, she removed her bracelet and said, 'For your pretty friend,' and of course, meaning Yasmeen. But our dear boy… his eyes lit up with joy, and he said 'Reeeeeally?' and on the queen's nod, ran away happily with the bracelet. Now, all of us were surprised, for Yasmeen was standing right there. So, we followed the vivacious boy." She turned around, and pinched a highly reddened cheek. "You really thought eagles like bracelets, didn't you?"

Amidst all the laughter, Galen banged his head on the table. At first, it appeared he was just frustrated, but then he jumped up, with blood shot eyes, and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY!" He ran to the High Table, and said, "Death Eater raid! Diagon Alley! Uncle Severus is there!" Ignoring the gasps of surprise and disbelief, he looked straight at his mother. "Amme?"

Amaryllis hesitated for a long moment, but with a heavy heart, she gave a short nod.

The instant he received his mother's approval, Galen turned to his brother, who had joined him, and called for Morwen. Instantly, a silver white phoenix appeared, and Galen grabbed the phoenix's tail feather with one hand, and his brother with the other.

The next instant, they both vanished.


End file.
